


Amor de Criança

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Romance, Underage Relationship(s), Value's inversion
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O menino conhece o homem, e aquele ruivo invade sua vida de todas as formas antes que percebesse, mas não de uma forma ruim. Ele não era tão incapaz de entender quanto todo mundo dizia... Bom, talvez algumas coisas, mas ele definitivamente entendia o que sentia, por mais que todos dissessem que não tinha capacidade disso simplesmente por sua idade. Porque ele acreditava que crianças também sabiam o que era se apaixonar por alguém.</p><p>Obs: Os pontos de vistas expressados aqui por falas, pensamentos, ou ações dos personagens não representam necessariamente o ponto de vista da autora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O Teatro, o mago e o garoto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Era noite, as luzes já estavam acesas nas ruas, a cidade estava tranquila, vez ou outra um grupo passava pela calçada, ainda havia movimento dos carros, ao menos naquele horário, ainda era cedo para parar, e em meio a esse movimento fluido, duas pequenas sombras corriam por entre os becos e o risinho dos dois meninos era ouvido.

 

Um deles fez sinal de silêncio e o outro concordou, sorrindo animado. Ele sabia que já deveria estar em casa, que Mito se preocuparia, mas não vira o tempo passar até notar que o sol havia se posto, mas tudo bem, eles não demorariam muito mais, e a tia sabia que ele estava com Killua, então ela não se importaria se chegasse um pouquinho atrasado.

 

Estavam brincando de um jogo só deles, algo como infiltração. Gon gostava de como Killua passava despercebido pelas pessoas, então o albino resolvera ensiná-lo a fazer o mesmo. Costumavam “invadir” prédios públicos, como shoppings, bibliotecas, até alguns hotéis de segurança mais fraca, e o objetivo era não ser notado. Faziam o caminho para casa assim e fora assim que entraram naquele prédio, se esgueirando nas sombras, atrás de paredes e portas, sorrindo um para o outro. Tão envolvidos na brincadeira que nem haviam notado em que tipo de lugar estavam.

 

Foi se esgueirando pela parede com passinhos curtos e rápidos que Gon começou a prestar atenção ao ambiente. Começou a notar que, para onde ia, o silêncio tomava conta de seu caminho, a cada passo que dava o ambiente parecia mais escuro, havia uma atmosfera diferente, por um minuto ele temeu onde estava entrando, achando tudo aquilo muito estranho... Até perceber a suave música ambiente e a voz de alguém mais ao fundo.

 

Ele continuou se esgueirando e parou de repente quando percebeu um local completamente iluminado em meio a toda àquela escuridão. A música ambiente agora inundava a sala, transportando-o para outro local, mas ele não podia chamar aquilo de música, estava mais para uma gravação. Pássaros cantando, insetos, até o barulho do vento nas árvores... Os sons de uma floresta.

 

E na área iluminada, bem no centro, havia uma figura alta de gestos grandiosos e exagerados, se vestia como um tipo de feiticeiro de histórias para crianças, a roupa negra, com detalhes em roxo e longas mangas, o que contrastava com o cabelo ruivo e pele tão branca, ou talvez fosse a maquiagem. Com seus gestos ele parecia torturar um homem de roupas esfarrapadas, enquanto as luzes simulavam raios a atingir o corpo de sua vítima até que esse foi ao chão. As luzes se apagaram e uma melodia triste substituiu a antiga gravação. À sua volta os adereços e ornamentos do cenário formavam um tipo de bosque que combinava bastante com os sons que antes eram ouvidos, as luzes em cima dos dois homens passaram de tons claros e alegres a um suave e melancólico azul.

 

O menino ficou encarando a cena, surpreso e maravilhado, antes de olhar em volta e notar que estava em um tipo de auditório, semelhante a um cinema. A sala era inclinada para baixo até chegar ao palco, o formato era oval e as cadeiras estavam dispostas em um tipo de arquibancada que também servia de escada. O moreno sorriu, encantado. O último lugar em que esperara entrar era um teatro!

 

Procurou um lugarzinho para se esconder em que ainda assim pudesse assistir à peça, afinal, não haviam pagado entrada, então imaginava que se fosse pego seria expulso dali. Não que planejasse não pagar por isso depois, ele sabia que era errado, então mais tarde ele traria o dinheiro e pronto, mas por agora ele queria saber o resto da história e tentar entende-la.

 

Antes que continuasse a focar a atenção no palco, viu os cabelos brancos do amigo quando esse entrou na sala, e esperou que lhe olhasse para fazer-lhe um sinal, seguido de um “pssiiiu”. O companheiro se aproximou, ficando ao seu lado e assistindo ao espetáculo junto a ele quando notou que não conseguiria arrastar o moreno dali tão cedo. Aos poucos eles se envolveram com a história do aparente viajante que, ao perder o amigo, decide tentar ajudar a desmascarar e derrotar o feiticeiro.

 

Chega à cena final. O bravo viajante estava acompanhado de um cavaleiro e eles entravam no covil do terrível feiticeiro. Lá estava ele, as mesmas roupas ostentosas, a mesma palidez, os mesmos olhos dourados. Ele ergueu os braços contra os intrusos...

 

Então uma luz foi jogada no rosto dos dois meninos, junto com algumas palavras de ordem como “parados, vocês aí!”. Bastou um olhar dos dois para dispararem correndo, tentando fugir do feixe de luz. Saíram do auditório para um corredor, mas não era o mesmo corredor pelo qual vieram, esse era mais calmo, mais reservado.

 

Outro guarda apareceu de repente e, enquanto o albino deslizava por debaixo das pernas desse, o moreno virou à direita, seguindo o corredor até ter que virar novamente... E então não tinha saída... Olhou de um lado a outro, a única coisa que encontrou foi uma porta entreaberta. Não perdeu tempo, entrou no quarto, fechando a porta.

 

Não ousou ligar a luz, mas notou algumas sombras grandes o bastante para que se escondesse atrás delas e assim o fez. Controlava a respiração para não fazer barulho, aos poucos se acostumou com a escuridão e pôde notar que se escondia atrás de um baú de roupa.

 

Então a porta foi aberta e as luzes acenderam, ele se encolheu ainda mais atrás do baú. Espiando por um dos lados, ele viu a barra de uma roupa que se arrastava no chão.

 

O ruivo entrou no quarto, cansado da peça, e a primeira coisa que tratou de fazer foi se aproximar da penteadeira, olhando-se no espelho, pronto para retirar a maquiagem. Quando percebeu que algo estava errado.

 

\- Pode sair.

 

O menino gelou ao ouvir isso e ficou quieto, esperando que não fosse com ele, por menor que fosse a possibilidade.

 

\- É, você mesmo. Não me faça ir até aí. - A ameaça implícita fez o menino tremer, mesmo que o outro não tivesse sequer que ser grosso para isso, havia algo no tom dele que fez seu sangue gelar ao ouvi-lo.

 

Corado, envergonhado por ter sido pego, o menino saiu de trás do baú, se levantando e aproximando-se do maior, olhando para baixo. Agora com as luzes acesas era fácil notar que aquilo era um tipo de camarim.

 

\- Erga o rosto, menininho.

 

Ele o fez, levantando o rosto e dando de cara com o ruivo que observava seu reflexo no espelho com óbvio interesse, uma sobrancelha erguida como uma pergunta silenciosa.

 

Gon encarou-o, com seus olhos castanhos fixos aos dourados, a mente processando os acontecimentos. A roupa, a maquiagem, aqueles olhos que pareciam de um predador.

 

\- Você... Você é o mago! – Ele disse, animado, subitamente esquecendo que havia invadido não só o teatro, mas o camarim de um completo estranho. Aproximou-se rapidamente do homem, encarando-o de perto, puxando suas roupas para confirmar que era real e o sorriso se alargou. – É ele!

 

De todas as reações que o ruivo esperaria essa não era uma delas. Suas duas sobrancelhas se ergueram em surpresa, enquanto ainda encarava o menino pelo espelho, como se esperasse que a atuação se desfizesse ou algo assim, mas ao notar que ele realmente era honesto, não teve alternativa senão rir. Um riso leve, mas divertido, enquanto se virava para ele, como se o que fizera lhe tornar-se merecedor de sua real atenção. Tinha um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios enquanto o encarava, cruzando os braços por cima da roupa do personagem.

 

\- Eu mesmo. E o que você é? Algum tipo de fã mirim?

 

\- Bem... Na verdade foi a primeira vez que o vi! – O menino não via motivos para mentir.

 

\- Ah é? – Ele analisou-o de cima abaixo. – E o que faz aqui? – O moreno se retesou diante da pergunta. – Além disso, quantos anos você tem? – O sorrisinho cínico se alongou com a pergunta.

 

\- Bom... Eu... Doze. – O menor voltava a olhar para baixo e o mago não deixou de perceber que ele evitou a primeira pergunta.

 

\- Não é novo demais para estar aqui? Menininhos não deveriam andar sozinhos a essa hora da noite... _É perigoso._ – E algo nessas últimas duas palavras fizeram um arrepio de aviso percorrer o corpo da criança. – A onde está sua mãe?

 

\- Bom, eu... Eu vim com o meu amigo, mas... Nossos pais não estão aqui, sabe... – Ele ergueu os olhinhos, ignorando completamente o arrepio e sorrindo meio sem graça, enquanto coçava a cabeça, envergonhado. – Nós... Não sabíamos que estávamos num teatro porque entramos escondidos, a gente ‘tava brincando de espião, e então eu vi você no palco e vi que era uma peça, aí a gente parou para assistir, mas acho que a gente perdeu a brincadeira, porque um guarda achou a gente e começou a nos perseguir, então nós fugimos e eu me separei dele e entrei no seu camarim porque eu não queria ser pego. – O menino disse tudo num só fôlego assim que superou a vergonha, como se narrasse uma história incrivelmente interessante. O ruivo mal conseguia acompanhá-lo ou sequer acreditar na sinceridade do moleque, quer dizer, nenhuma pessoa normal na situação em que ele estava contaria tudo isso com tal simplicidade! – Então é isso! Me desculpa se eu invadi o seu lugar.

 

Aquela era a criança mais estranha que ele já tinha conhecido, e ele já conhecera muitas crianças estranhas... Incrivelmente a simplicidade e inocência dele eram tão... Atraentes... Sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo que lhe era bastante conhecido, mas fez questão de botá-lo de lado, não, não podia botar tudo a perder, não agora, não ali, por mais que aqueles lábiozinhos que se mexiam tão rápido parecessem tão tentadores...

 

\- Você vai brigar comigo? Que horas são? Nossa! A Mito-san deve estar preocupada!

 

Gon havia esquecido completamente disso, quanto tempo duraria uma peça? Nossa devia estar muito tarde! Começou a andar de um lado pro outro como se o ruivo não estivesse mais lá, e até agora o mais velho não conseguira palavras para responder à criatura estranha que parecia tão preocupada no momento.

 

Mas ele estava se divertindo.

 

\- Não, não vou brigar com você. Gostou da peça?

 

O moreno parou, parecendo mais aliviado ao ouvir aquilo e sorriu novamente.

 

\- Adorei! Mas eu não pude ver o final... – Murmurou, um tanto quanto triste por isso.

 

\- O viajante e o cavaleiro entram na minha caverna, eu os enfeitiço, mas eles estão protegidos por uma pedra mágica... Aí eles me matam. – O menino ergueu os olhinhos para ele, fazendo-o erguer novamente uma sobrancelha. O que havia feito de errado? Ele ia por acaso voltar para ver o final?

 

\- Você morre? – A pergunta saiu com um tom tão triste que o ruivo começava a considerar que estava delirando e o menininho à sua frente era fruto de sua imaginação.

 

\- Algum problema?

 

Gon abaixou os olhos. Ele sabia que em todas as histórias as bruxas más morriam para que a princesa pudesse viver feliz para sempre, mas ele não gostava que pessoas morressem, afinal, ninguém podia ser completamente mau, e matar... Matar era errado. Ele chegara a imaginar que o mago fosse se converter de alguma forma em um mago bom, um mago de magia branca... Então ele contou isso pro mais velho, depois que ele lhe convidou a sentar em um banquinho. O adulto riu de um jeito sarcástico do qual o menor não gostou, mas não falaria nada.

 

\- Você tem uma cabecinha bem criativa. – O mais novo não conseguia saber se ele falava a verdade ou se estava brincando consigo. – Qual o seu nome, menininho?

 

\- Meu nome é Gon. – Um nome simples, para um menino simples... – E você, senhor mago? – Um sorrisinho leve brotou aos poucos nos lábios do menino.

 

\- Hisoka. Você é um menino muito bonzinho, Gon, chorando por um mago malvado. – O menor fez um bico irritado.

 

\- Eu não chorei! E o mago não podia ser de todo malvado! Ele tinha um gatinho, quem gosta de animais não pode ser tão malvado!

 

O ruivo apenas negou com a cabeça, antes de se voltar para o espelho, tirando o resto da maquiagem, para logo depois desenhar uma lágrima e uma estrela, cada uma em uma bochecha, confundindo o menor.

 

\- Você tem outra peça agora?

 

\- Não.

 

Aquilo só o deixou mais confuso, fazendo-o inclinar a cabeça. Ele começava a entender que Hisoka era um cara estranho, mas ele até que estava se divertindo com isso!

 

\- Acho que vou ter que lhe levar para a casa, não é, menininho?

 

\- Eu posso ir sozinho, Killua tá me esperando!

 

\- Hum... Eu acho que não, ele não estava fugindo? Já deve ter ido embora. – O menino o viu se virar de volta para si e não entendeu porque ele não se livrava nem ao menos da capa de mago, abriu a boca para responder que Killua nunca faria isso consigo, mas ele ergueu um dedo para si. – Nâo discuta, Gon, eu vou...

 

Então a porta se abriu, um homem careca de traços orientais apareceu na porta, Gon o reconheceu como um dos seguranças que lhe seguiram e engoliu a seco, mas não se levantou do banquinho em que Hisoka o colocara. Os olhos dele pousaram em cima de si, mas não pareceram zangados, como esperara, mas preocupados enquanto olhava de si para o ruivo que perdera completamente o sorriso e parecia muito irritado, mas a criança não entendia essa preocupação.

 

\- Menino, você... – Ele foi cortado pelo ruivo cuja até a postura estava mudada.

 

\- É meu convidado, Hanzou. – O guarda sustentou os olhos amarelos do ruivo, antes de se virar novamente para o menor.

 

\- Nós vamos fechar, menino, venha, vou te botar num táxi, seu amiguinho está esperando.

 

O de olhos castanhos já nem sabia direito o que fazer, a tensão era sentida no ar, como se Hanzou tivesse medo de Hisoka ou algo do tipo, mas acabou por se levantar devido à menção a Killua. Olhou uma vez mais para o maior como se pedisse permissão, ou perguntasse se estava tudo ok.

 

\- Acho que é hora de ir, Gon. – A voz dele amansara quando falara consigo, e o moreno chegou à conclusão de que, por algum motivo, os dois adultos não se gostavam.

 

\- Está bem! Obrigado, Hisoka. – Disse, erguendo a mão em um “tchau” enquanto se aproximava de Hanzou e saía do quarto. – Até amanhã! – Disse antes que a porta se fechasse.

 

\- Até... – O ruivo parou... Ele ouvira certo? – Amanhã? 


	2. Sentimentos e Travessuras

Como prometido, ele voltou no dia seguinte. As duas crianças chegaram cedo ao teatro, antes da peça começar, cada uma trouxe o dinheiro para duas entradas, muito provavelmente pela insistência do moreno. Era incrível que não estivesse de castigo, mas a tia dissera que era de sua obrigação devolver o dinheiro e concordara que ele poderia assistir à peça direito dessa vez, desde que um adulto os acompanhasse, e assim foi feito, era por isso que estavam acompanhados de Leorio dessa vez.

 

E o menino assistiu maravilhado desde a primeira cena, os olhos brilhando de emoção ao acompanhar a história desde o começo, sem se importar se Leorio já havia dormido e comentando animadamente, mesmo que em volume baixo, algumas coisas com Killua, que também estava animado vendo o que havia perdido da história.

 

\- Vem, Killua, quero que você conheça ele! – O moreno puxou, assim que a peça acabou sem sequer se lembrar de acordar Leorio.

 

\- Ei, ei, vai com calma Gon! – O Zoaldieck pediu, mas o seguiu assim mesmo, e, se escondendo dos atores e seguranças, eles entraram no corredor dos camarins, com o moreno guiando-os até o cômodo do falso mago.

 

Bateu na porta e esperou até que ela se abrisse, com o ruivo o encarando com ligeira curiosidade antes de dar aquele sorrisinho de canto que por algum motivo lhe dava calafrios no corpo todo, não que isso fosse realmente afastá-lo do mais velho, estava curioso demais com aquela figura tão excêntrica e encantadora para dar importância a detalhes.

 

\- Eu realmente duvidava que viesse. Gon, não é? – O moreno sorriu em saber que ele se lembrava do seu nome, porque não esquecera o dele o dia inteiro.

 

\- Uhum, isso mesmo! Mas eu disse que vinha! – Riu de leve, vendo Hisoka lançar um olhar ao albino. – Ah! Esse é o meu amigo, Killua! Killua, esse é o Hisoka, que eu falei! – O menino disse, sorrindo para os dois, queria que eles se dessem bem, porque tinha gostado muito de conversar com Hisoka e achava que Killua concordaria que ele era interessante!

 

Mas no meio de sua animação ele não notava o quão carrancudo o menino de olhos azuis ficara desde que o adulto abrira a porta. Nada contra o mais velho, inicialmente... Até notar que Gon ficara muito mais animado na presença dele do que já vira antes, foi à primeira coisa que lhe fez emburrar, a seguinte... Foi que havia algo naquele homem que cheirava mal. O pai lhe ensinara muitas coisas, entre elas, em reconhecer a atmosfera de perigo próxima às pessoas, e aquele homem... Ele não ia com a cara daquele homem. Talvez fosse só a má impressão por ter se incomodado com o interesse do moreno nele, mas não importava. Não gostava de Hisoka, e não gostava de Hisoka perto de Gon.

 

Mas o mais novo estava tão contente que não notava isso, também não notava o jeito como Killua estreitava os olhos para o mais velho e o fato dele corresponder a isso com um sorriso cínico, ele não percebia a batalha silenciosa que ocorria ao seu lado, estava apenas contente de poder visitar o outro.

 

\- Hisoka, podemos entrar? Não estamos atrapalhando, estamos? – Perguntou, de repente imaginando que podia estar incomodando o ator. Ele podia estar casado depois da peça, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia.

 

\- Vocês não atrapalham, entrem. – O das roupas verdes sorriu com aquilo, entrando sem pensar duas vezes no camarim alheio.

 

Dessa vez não estava apreensivo, então se dedicou a estudar o ambiente. Sem pedir permissão, abriu o baú de fantasias do mais velho, encontrando vários figurinos, de armaduras, a quimonos de samurais.

 

\- Uau, Hisoka, você fez todos esses papéis?

 

Ele ainda não notava a tensão, muito menos ao ouvir o ruivo lhe responder com tanta naturalidade.

 

\- Alguns, muitas dessas roupas não são minhas, sou novo por aqui.

 

\- Novo? – O moreno emergiu do baú, com um chapéu de bobo na cabeça, um chapéu que lhe cobria os olhos, e que ele precisava segurar para não lhe atrapalhar a visão. E por falar em figurinos de bobos... – Hisoka... Por que você usa maquiagem se não tem mais peça?

 

O ruivo riu com a pergunta.

 

\- Não gosta?

 

\- É gay, por que alguém ia querer usar uma coisa dessas? – O albino interrompeu antes que pudesse responder, e nem mesmo o de pele caramelo pôde deixar de notar a troca de olhares assassinos entre os dois dessa vez, sentindo-se um tanto quanto sem graça pelo amigo. Killua não costumava ser tão... Tá, tudo bem, ele não tinha lá muito tato, mas... É...

 

\- Eu gosto! – Respondeu, antes que o adulto pudesse dizer algo. – É bonito, parece aquela carta de baralho! Mas... Por que você usa? Desculpa, mas... Achei que só mulheres usassem maquiagem, digo... – Corou, que bobagem estava falando? – Fora de palco, quero dizer. – Completou, olhando para baixo envergonhado.

 

Mexia os pezinhos, esperava não ter ofendido o outro, e então notou a sombra dele lhe cobrindo, até ver seus joelhos dobrados, ainda cobertos pela roupa de mago.

 

\- Não se desculpe. As pessoas podem usar o que quiserem, Gon, sejam eles homens ou mulheres.

 

\- Como alguém em seu juízo perfeito ia querer usar uma coisa assim? – O Zoaldieck perguntou, puxando um vestido de dentro de um dos baús.

 

\- Killua! – Ralhou o moreno, corado e bravo com o amigo, até ouvir o ruivo rindo, virando-se para observa-lo. Aparentemente ele não se importava com isso.

 

\- Killua? Zoaldieck, não é? Talvez seu irmão possa te responder isso.

 

O de olhos grandes se encolheu num primeiro momento ao ver o quão vermelho o albino ficara, só não sabia dizer se era irritação, ou vergonha. Correu pra cima dele, o segurando, sabia o que ele fazia nessas horas e não queria isso.

 

\- Tudo bem, Killua... – Disse segurando-o sem graça, é não tinha sido uma boa ideia apresentar os dois... Mas ele queria tanto que tivessem todos se dado bem!

 

A confusão só amainou com batidas na porta. Os olhos castanhos pararam na mesma enquanto o ruivo revirava os amarelos antes de abri-la.

 

\- O que é dessa vez? – A pergunta foi feita em um tom suave, mas Gon podia sentir que o mais velho não estava feliz, até por reconhecer o homem da noite passada.

 

\- Hanzou! – Cumprimentou sem nem pensar.

 

\- Ah, então aí estão vocês! – A voz conhecida pegou as duas crianças de surpresa, enquanto Leorio saía detrás do japonês, encarando Hisoka antes de voltar os olhos para os meninos.

 

Nossa! Como podia ter se esquecido de Leorio? Ele que o arrastara para lhes acompanhar e o esquecera dormindo!

 

\- Ah, Leorio, desculpe! É que nós viemos visitar o Hisoka. – Apontou para o palhaço, que ergueu a mão em um “olá” silencioso. Gon começava a se sentir mal por criar tal confusão no camarim do mais velho. – Desculpa, Hisoka, acho que temos que ir. – Ele disse, sorrindo meio triste, baixando o olhar.

 

\- Mas já?

 

Remexeu-se, incomodado, ele realmente queria passar mais um tempinho com o ruivo, mas percebia que para isso teria que ir sozinho, o que provavelmente envolvia mentir para Mito... Aaaaaaaah! Por que tudo isso era tão complicado?!

 

\- Te vejo na nossa próxima peça.

 

Foi só isso que fez o moreno erguer o rosto, contente, dando ao outro um grande sorriso. Por algum motivo aquilo lhe deixava ansioso, ele ainda não entendia direito, era um pouco diferente do ansioso de quando encontrava Killua, se achasse possível diria que era mais forte.

 

Ele abraçou o palhaço antes de deixar o quarto, sem notar que Killua parecia aliviado de terem saído de lá e ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente incomodado com o abraço de despedida. Na verdade, aquilo em que estava pensando desviava um pouco disso.

 

\- Killua, seu irmão usa vestido?

 

\- EH?! – O amigo parecera um gato escaldado com a pergunta, e Leorio ergueu os óculos para poder olhá-los por um momento.

 

\- Gon, meninas usam vestido. – Disse o adulto.

 

\- Mas... O Hisoka disse que o irmão do Killua usa vestido... Ah, é verdade o Kalluto usa vestido! – Estalou os dedos, contente ao lembrar-se disso.

 

\- Killua, seu irmão usa vestido? – O homem perguntou, rindo do mais novo.

 

\- Cale a boca! Eu não quero falar disso!

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

E por uns dias o menino não voltou ao teatro porque a peça era a mesma que já tinha visto e ninguém parecia querer acompanha-lo, mas estava tão ansioso para encontrar de novo com o ruivo que não conseguia aguentar esperar pela próxima peça.

 

Não esperou. Cinco dias depois ele estava de volta, assistindo à mesma apresentação sem se importar com isso e batendo na porta de Hisoka para poderem conversar. Pedira à Mito permissão para ir porque gostara muito do teatro e mesmo não entendendo porque ele iria querer rever a história _de novo_ , ela não lhe negou, ele tivera de mentir que iria com Kurapika, mas... Era uma mentirinha inocente.

 

Não foi a única vez, passou a fazer isso quase diariamente, sempre visitando o ator antes de ir embora. Ria com ele, Hisoka era engraçado e pensava de um jeito bem interessante, Hisoka não parecia um adulto chato, ele era como Mito ou Leorio, ele era... Um adulto diferente!

 

Isso foi se tornando uma rotina.

 

Aquele era outro desses dias. Ao final da apresentação ele correu até o camarim do mais velho e, como já era costume, sequer bateu na porta, abrindo-a de um rompante... E foi um daqueles momentos da vida em que há um elemento fora do lugar, um elemento a mais na cena, que não deveria estar ali, e por culpa desse elemento todo o seu raciocínio e expectativa para, enquanto você tenta entender o que está acontecendo.

 

Era o que Gon fazia. Sempre era só ele e Hisoka, não devia ter mais uma pessoa ali. Na verdade aquilo que realmente não fazia sentido na sua cabeça e que lhe fizera paralisar era que, especificamente, o irmão de Killua não deveria estar ali.

 

Por que diabos Illumi estava ali?

 

As duas coisas não se conectavam, não deviam ter ligação uma com a outra... Mas aparentemente tinham. Aqueles olhos negros de gato lhe encararam e ele prendeu o fôlego e então estavam só ele e Illumi na sala. Fechou os punhos porque sempre tivera algo no moreno mais velho que lhe ativava todos os sentidos de auto preservação.

 

“- Killua? Zoaldieck, não é? Talvez seu irmão possa te responder isso.”

 

Então não era Kalluto, mas Illumi? Mas Illumi não usava vestidos.

 

\- Gon. – A voz suave do ruivo lhe chamou, fazendo-lhe sair do transe, a tempo de ver Illumi voltar-se para o outro e despedir-se, passando por si. – Já sei sobre o que será a próxima peça. – Ele comentou, roubando de volta a atenção do menor, que sorriu de leve e se aproximou, sentando-se no banquinho para conversarem.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ele não tinha gostado nenhum pouco de encontrar Illumi no camarim do mais velho, tanto pelo fato de... De Illumi lhe causar arrepios horríveis, quanto... Porque alguma coisa realmente lhe irritara em saber que os dois estavam sozinhos ali.

 

\- Sabia que Illumi conhece o Hisoka? – Comentara com Killua, sem sequer perceber que fazia um bico ao dizer aquilo, tal qual uma criança emburrada. – Eles... Sei lá, estavam conversando ontem... Isso me deixou meio estranho, por que o Illumi iria falar com o Hisoka? Eles são amigos? – E não percebia que estava tagarelando e fazendo mil perguntas sobre os dois. – O Illumi...

 

\- Credo Gon! – O albino virou-se, por algum motivo desconhecido ao amigo ele parecia bastante irritado. – Com tanto ciúmes parece até que gosta desse cara!

 

\- Gostar? – Não entendeu onde o mais pálido queria chegar com aquilo, era claro que gostava dele, eram amigos. – Eu não estou com ciúmes! – Reclamou, corando, ao se ligar no que ele tinha dito.

 

\- Está sim, se não, por que está ficando vermelho? – O Zoaldieck fazia aquela cara de gato, enquanto implicava com o outro.

 

\- Eu não estou! – E isso o fez ficar mais vermelho ainda.

 

\- Está sim! Você gosta do Hisoka!

 

\- Eu... É claro que eu gosto, ele é meu amigo! – Não entendia realmente onde Killua queria chegar.

 

\- Não, Gon. – E o sorriso felino se curvou para um dos lados, um tanto quanto malicioso por um instante.  – Você gosta dele assim. – E seus lábios se roçaram, os olhos castanhos se arregalaram, enquanto prendia o fôlego, o coração batendo forte pelo susto.

 

Então o de traços felinos se afastou com um sorrisinho implicante.

 

\- Viu?

 

E Gon sabia que devia estar com raiva do amigo, mas... Mas ele só conseguia pensar no ruivo. Seu rosto substituindo o de Killua na lembrança, os lábios dele... Seu olhos amarelos se fechando. Estava todo vermelho novamente, Killua... Killua tinha razão!

 

\- Ei... Gon? – Balançou a mão na frente dele. – Terra para Gon, acorde! Foi só uma brincadeira!

 

Ele pareceu voltar a si, rindo de leve para Killua.

 

\- Eu sei! – Empurrou-o de leve. – Não me assuste mais assim Killua!

 

\- Ora seu, vai me pagar por isso! – O de pele caramelo riu, virando as costas e fugindo do amigo, sem notar que levava a mão aos lábios, pensando no beijo. Hisoka...


	3. Percepção e Olhos de Gato

Desde que Killua lhe dissera aquilo sobre o modo como gostava de Hisoka, o moreno não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Passara a prestar mais atenção em como se sentia quando estava perto do ruivo, a tentar entender esses sentimentos e o nervosismo que tinha às vezes perto dele. Algumas dessas coisas talvez não devessem ser entendidas por alguém de sua idade, isso podia explicar a dificuldade ao fazê-lo, porque, mesmo que não fosse bom de entender coisas rapidamente, ele sempre tinha facilidade com o que sentia. O emocional era muito mais fácil para si do que... As aulas de matemática, por exemplo.

 

Passara a prestar mais atenção em suas reações perto dele, o modo como ficava feliz quando a atenção dele estava apenas em si, o coração que disparava quando às vezes ele chegava muito perto, talvez para lhe fazer uma maquiagem ou bagunçar seus cabelos, como ele tinha começado a fazer; As borboletas em seu estômago quando pensava em quantas horas faltavam para vê-lo, as mãozinhas cheias de suor enquanto esperava que ele abrisse a porta e pedia a qualquer santo que pudesse ouvi-lo que, por favor, por favor, Illumi não estivesse lá dentro.

 

E foi notando essas coisinhas e comparando-as aos filmes de adolescentes e desenhos que via, porque afinal ele não tinha outro parâmetro de comparação, que ele teve a certeza.

 

\- Nossa, o Killua estava mesmo certo!

 

Pegou-se um dia dizendo, parando no meio do caminho à casa de Killua como se aquilo fosse a grande revelação do dia.

 

Ele também percebeu que tinha começado a observar o coringa com maior atenção. Não apenas ele propriamente dito, mas tudo o que fazia. O jeito que andava, poderia reconhecê-lo de longe pelo simples balançar dos quadris, a voz, as pequenas manias. Ele começava a aprender como distinguir os sorrisos e o que eles significavam... A maioria deles; Havia alguns que ele não conseguia decifrar, talvez esses tivessem aqueles significados que não pertenciam à sua idade.

 

Observava-o também em segredo, seguindo-o, ou assim pensava. Antes da peça chegava mais cedo e o espreitava, vendo-o chegar e acompanhando-o até o camarim, por mais que só fosse falar com ele ao final da peça. Talvez tudo isso fosse pelo simples fato de querer conhecê-lo melhor, e não apenas a pessoa que ele era no teatro. Tinha a pequena esperança de descobrir seus hobbies, seus gostos, porque Hisoka sempre parecia enigmático demais para permitir esse tipo de pergunta íntima, era sempre como se ele quisesse esconder alguma coisa e isso só atiçava a curiosidade do menor.

 

Seus olhos nunca saíam de cima do mais velho, exatamente por isso não notava que também era observado.

 

Algumas vezes isso também lhe fazia ver coisas que não gostava. Como aqueles homens que saíam do quarto de Hisoka. Não que fosse uma multidão, era sempre os mesmos dois: Illumi, e um homem de rosto infantil e uma faixa na testa.

 

O único lugar em que ele não conseguia observar o mais velho sem que ele soubesse era o próprio camarim, nunca mais tentara entrar lá às escondidas e duvidava muito que teria algum sucesso caso tentasse, era o que lhe dava medo. Ele temia quebrar a confiança do mais velho com esse ato e essa era a única coisa que realmente lhe impedia de fazê-lo. Mas ele daria tudo para poder saber do que eles tratavam.

 

Quando os via, fazia questão de só aparecer quando eles haviam ido embora, aí sim se dignava a abrir a porta de Hisoka e às vezes achava que o mago sabia o que fazia, por mais que ele nunca tivesse dito nada, tinha quase certeza que ele sabia que esperava suas reuniões, ou o que quer que fosse, acabarem antes de ir ter com ele.

 

E todo esse tempo que Gon passava fora não passava despercebido aos olhos da tia, principalmente porque o moreno estava começando a ficar avoado.

 

\- Tia Mito. – Chamou-lhe certa vez.

 

\- Sim, Gon?

 

\- O que você faz quando você se apaixona por alguém? – A pergunta pegou a mulher tão desprevenida que a louça que lavava caiu dentro da pia. O menino se levantou num rompante. – Tia Mito, está bem? Quer ajuda?

 

\- Está tudo bem, Gon! – Ela pegou o prato, conferindo que não estava quebrado, antes de responder ao menor. – Bom, você... – O que responder para o sobrinho? – Acho que se anda de mãos dadas, e quando se é mais velho vocês se beijam e se casam.

 

\- Quando se é mais velho? – Hisoka era bem mais velho...

 

\- Sim.

 

O menino sorriu e levantou-se, logo correndo para abraçar a mulher.

 

\- Obrigado, tia e a comida tava muito gostosa!

 

Talvez ele devesse tentar dar um beijo em Hisoka um dia desses... Mas até lá ele continuaria a seguir o ruivo e conversar com ele ao final de suas apresentações. Ele só nunca tivera uma chance de segui-lo até em casa ainda... Um dia tentaria.

                                                                                

Estava pensando nisso ao voltar pra casa naquele dia, e novamente o palhaço chamava tanto sua atenção que ele não via o que ocorria a sua volta, não notava que estava sendo seguido, ou as más intenções da pessoa que o fazia.

 

Ele o acompanhava a cada movimento. O mexer de sua bundinha, as perninhas finas, aquele jeitinho infantil de andar... Delicioso. E então o moreno parou para arrumar o cadarço e um sorriso malicioso nasceu no rosto dele enquanto se aproximava para agarrá-lo.

 

Uma corrente de ar passou atrás de si e o menino virou-se, os músculos prontos para uma reação... Mas nada havia lá. Ele encarou a rua vazia por um momento, o teatro ao longe. Hanzou que normalmente o acompanhava ou o botava num táxi estava doente, então ele estava indo embora sozinho. Deu de ombros no final e continuou seu caminho, era só uma má impressão.

 

Antes que o homem pudesse agarrar o pequeno, um braço forte o puxara para o beco ao lado, enquanto uma mão delicada, quase feminina, de unhas afiadas, tapava-lhe a boca.

 

\- Um menino. – O ruivo sussurrou.

 

A sorte do pequeno era que não eram apenas olhos desconhecidos que estavam hipnotizados por seus passinhos, os olhos amarelos nunca se afastavam de si.

 

O homem encarou aqueles olhos brilhantes como se visse o próprio diabo, e por que não o seria? Talvez porque duvidava que o senso de humor de um ser infernal fosse o suficiente para utilizar tal maquiagem, mas isso não fez com que seu corpo se mexesse. Ou talvez fosse a força do homem que lhe impedia de se mexer. Poderia tê-lo tomado por uma mulher se não sentisse algo a lhe cutucar a cintura.

 

O braço que lhe agarrara apertava seu torço com tal força que podia jurar, estava partindo suas costelas, ele tentou gritar, mas foi jogado contra a parede e uma daquelas mãos, que ele nunca imaginaria que fosse tão forte, lhe apertara o pescoço. Não podia respirar e ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

 

\- Aquele menino é meu. – Ouviu-o rosnar, enquanto encarava embasbacado às unhas do homem brilharem contra a lua antes dele as enfiar em seu olho direito.

 

Um grito ainda foi ensaiado em sua boca, mas sentiu seus ossos se quebrarem perante aquela mão que lhe apertava o pescoço e só conseguiu emitir um grunhido desesperado de dor que não foi alto o suficiente para ser ouvido de fora do beco. O ruivo lambeu aquela mistura de sangue e do material gelatinoso que antes era o olho do outro e que sujara seus dedos, antes de voltar a fazer o mesmo no outro olho. Deixou-o cair e seu salto se encontrou com os testículos alheios ainda escondidos pela calça.

 

De dentro dos bolsos o mago retirou um canivete enquanto sorria, um sorriso que há muito tempo não dava, seus olhos brilhavam com a sede de sangue.

 

\- É uma pena, eu prometi que tentaria não fazer isso de novo, mas você me obrigou. – No fim, deu de ombros. – Bem, ninguém vai se importar com o sumiço de um pedófilo qualquer. – Riu, e sentiu o cheiro de urina do homem aos seus pés. Bom, ia brincar enquanto respirasse, depois daria um jeito...

 

Xxxxxxxx

 

\- Eu achei que você tinha parado com isso.

 

Ouviu a voz tão conhecida comentar quando chegou em sua casa.

 

\- Kuroro. – Anunciou, olhando-o sair de seu quarto. – Tenho que trocar as fechaduras?

 

\- Não se dê ao trabalho, um ladrão entra a onde quer.

 

O ruivo riu, não negaria aquilo e também não negaria o que fizera, as marcas estavam pela roupa inteira.

 

\- Andar com roupas ensanguentadas pela cidade atrai suspeitas.

 

\- Não que haja alguém para me ver a essa hora por aí.

 

O moreno de rosto jovem sorriu e sentou-se no sofá.

 

\- É o que me faz perguntar se você...

 

\- Não. Quer que eu desenhe isso pra você? – Ainda tinha o canivete. – Ficou chato. – Disse e esperou qualquer outra insistência. No estado em que se encontrava a perspectiva de desenhar naquela pele de bebê com um afiado canivete só aumentava a excitação, mas o moreno logo mudou de assunto.

 

\- E o que vai fazer com ele? Ainda considera que o deve.

 

\- Estou cuidando disso. – Foi só o que disse, não queria Kuroro metido em seus assuntos, na verdade, ter Kuroro por perto era um risco, atraía atenção, mas no fundo tudo o que fizesse atrairia atenção, então que se danasse.


	4. Conceitos

“-O que você faz quando você se apaixona por alguém?”

 

“-Acho que se anda de mãos dadas, e quando se é mais velho vocês se beijam e se casam.”

 

Era essa a conversa que volta e meio retornava à mente do menor. Hisoka era mais velho, será que ele aceitaria um beijo? Porque o moreno achava que ainda era muito cedo para um casamento, ele sabia que para essas coisas se levavam anos, mas um beijo... Beijos aconteciam toda hora, certo?

 

Só que ele ainda ficava muito inseguro. Não era como qualquer coisa que fazia por impulso, sem pensar nas consequências, porque se Hisoka não gostasse de si desse jeito, ele se afastaria. Não apenas isso, talvez ele até achasse que fosse louco ou algo assim, porque, por mais que não achasse errado um relacionamento com uma pessoa mais velha – afinal, amor era amor, certo? – ele sabia qual era a opinião da maioria das pessoas.

 

Killua lhe zoava por isso, mas era na brincadeira, eles eram amigos e o albino até o entendia, por mais que não o apoiasse, mas Leorio, Kurapika... Por mais que também fossem seus amigos, ele sabia que os dois, por algum motivo que não compreendia, achavam isso errado. Eles se preocupariam com sua segurança, com o fato de Hisoka poder machuca-lo e, o que achava absurdo, eles achariam que não tinha _capacidade_ de entender o que sentia, ou pior, que ele ainda não tinha possibilidade de sentir algo tão forte, e tudo isso só porque ele era “novo demais”. Ele sempre era “novo demais”.

 

Mas ele entendia. Ele sabia o que sentia, e não, ele não era novo de mais porque ele _podia_ sentir aquilo, o calor em seu peito, a mente que não desviava do ruivo, a vontade de estar sempre com ele, abraça-lo, o coração que batia sempre muito forte só de imaginá-lo e o sorriso que brotava em seu rosto quando se lembrava dos belos olhos amarelos. Era o moreno que sentia aquilo e ninguém lhe controlava ou influenciava para que o fizesse, simplesmente acontecia.

 

Tanto é... Que ele não tinha certeza se o mais velho sentia o mesmo. O que faria se ele pensasse igual aos amigos? Se ele dissesse que era criança demais para poder gostar dele desse jeito? O ator lhe mandaria embora e não poderia mais voltar a vê-lo? Mas não iria desistir! Apesar de que... Não podia obrigá-lo a gostar de si.

 

Será que aquilo era mesmo errado?

 

Como normalmente o menino de pele bronzeada se dirigiu ao teatro, sentando-se no lugar de sempre, sozinho como na maioria das vezes, esperando rever a mesma peça. Ele quase já conhecia as falas! Mas ele não tinha olhado o cartaz na entrada do prédio que indicava a mudança de obra.

 

E talvez fosse exatamente disso que o garoto estava precisando.

 

Mais tarde, no camarim do mais velho, enquanto o adulto se arrumava e o menor balançava as perninhas, sentado naquele banco tão alto, encontrava-se pensativo e o joker percebia isso pelo simples fato de que Gon quase não falara.

 

\- Hisoka, por que você sempre morre no final?

 

Ele parou enquanto fazia a pequena lágrima de sua maquiagem, virando os olhos para encarar aqueles gigantes olhos amendoados que não saíam de cima de si.

 

\- Por que eu sou o vilão, Gon.

 

\- Hmm... – Abaixou a cabeça, pensando na peça que vira, era muita coisa para processar. – Por quê?

 

\- Eu gosto de vilões.

 

Assentiu, a resposta era simples, e o de olhos castanhos achava que não precisava muito mais que aquilo.

 

\- Mas o vilão era um príncipe dessa vez. Príncipes não são vilões.

 

\- Todos podem ser vilões, e ele queria roubar a princesa.

 

\- Por quê?

 

\- Porque os homens bobos brigam por mulheres.

 

Refletiu um pouco... Era verdade, muitas histórias aconteciam por causa da uma mulher...

 

\- Eu achei que era porque ela tinha se casado com um rei velho.

 

\- O que tem o rei ser velho?

 

O moreno parou, havia dito aquilo sem pensar, os olhos tinham se desviado do mais velho, mas agora retornavam para ele. Era exatamente esse o ponto que lhe enchera a cabeça durante a peça inteira, principalmente com os assuntos que estava pensando antes de entrar no teatro. A peça os revivera, fazendo-os fervilhar em seus pensamentos, levantando questões, procurando respostas, levando-o de volta àquele espetacular homem à sua frente.

 

\- A princesa era nova. – Comentou, pensando. – Ela se casou com alguém bem mais velho que ela. Isso pode acontecer?

 

\- Aconteceu na peça. – O mais novo negou com a cabeça.

 

\- Isso pode acontecer na vida real, Hisoka? – Viu o ruivo terminar a lágrima e se virar para si. – Se o rei fosse mais novo, ela ainda seria criança. E depois ela começou a gostar dele, ela o amava. – Disse. Era parecido, estava certo que ela se casou primeiro e gostou depois, mas ainda assim, ela gostou dele e eles estavam juntos e ninguém achou estranho... Além do príncipe malvado. – Isso não é...

 

\- Errado? – O moreno pulou da cadeira. Será que era isso que ele achava? Viu o sorriso cínico e ficou confuso. – Naquela época não era.

 

\- Agora é?

 

\- Depende de pra quem se pergunta.

 

Para si, o ator não falava coisa com coisa.

 

\- Eu não entendi, é ou não é? E por que antes não era? – Ficava cada vez mais confuso e o ruivo riu com isso.

 

\- Antes não era porque o mundo muda. Se você for adulto e gostar de alguém mais velho não tem problema.

 

\- Mas se for criança... – Comentou, desanimado.

 

\- Os policiais acham isso errado. Porque a criança pode ser forçada, além do que... – Viu-o se espreguiçar, afastando-se da mesa. – Uma criança não tem noção desse tipo de sentimento, e por isso não é consciente do que faz. – O garoto olhou para ele, os olhos tristes, até observá-lo... Era como se ele tivesse decorado algum texto.

 

Fez um bico e o encarou, teimoso.

 

\- O que você acha? – Perguntou, atrevido, ao que o de pele pálida apenas lhe observou por um momento, os olhos de predador lhe causando aquele arrepio.

 

\- O que _você_ acha? – Ele devolveu a pergunta e o moreno sentiu a boca seca. Baixou novamente o rosto, mordendo os lábios, as mãozinhas se esfregando uma na outra.

 

\- Eu acho... – Os movimentos das mãos pararam e ele ergueu o olhar, confiante. – Que só a pessoa pode dizer o que sente ou deixa de sentir. – Isso fez surgir um sorriso de canto no rosto do artista, não qualquer sorriso, aquele sorriso.

 

\- Por que tudo isso, Gon?

 

O menino de pele mais escura corou com a pergunta, notando que havia falado demais.

 

“-Acho que se anda de mãos dadas, e quando se é mais velho vocês se beijam...”

 

Encarou-o curioso. A frase de Mito ecoava em sua mente, será que ele gostaria de ser beijado? Ele não lhe respondera o que achava... Mas não disse que era ruim...

 

\- Posso... Te fazer um pedido Hisoka?

 

O ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso.

 

\- Sim?

 

O moreno lhe sinalizou, como se quisesse lhe sussurrar algo no ouvido, fazendo com que o ruivo se aproximasse e se inclinasse. Quando estava suficientemente perto o menino também se inclinou, fechando os olhos e encostando os lábios aos dele. Seu rosto estava mais vermelho que os cabelos do mais esbelto.

 

Por um momento o mais novo teve vontade de partir o contato e fugir, porque tinha certeza que deixara Hisoka bravo. Até sentir uma das mãos dele acariciando seu rosto... Tão macia, as unhas tão afiadas... Arrepiou-se e testou tocar-lhe os lábios com a língua, e sentiu-os se abrirem para si. O coração disparou, não pensara no que faria depois daquilo! Achava que seria recusado! Permitiu-se explorar a boca dele, mas nada profundo fora até mesmo rápido. Tímido, se afastou, corado, abrindo os olhos e notando que ele lhe encarava.

 

Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saiu. O coração ainda batia muito forte. Já que não conseguia dizer, esperou que ele lhe dissesse algo.

 

\- Fica bonito vermelhinho. – Foi o comentário dele, mas sua voz saía tão estranha... Os olhos dele brilhavam de um jeito diferente. O príncipe sorriu, um sorriso leve, um dos poucos sinceros, enquanto se colocava de joelhos e lhe acariciava os cabelos como se fazia com um cachorro, mas o moreno gostou do toque. Fechou os olhos, mas não sem antes notar aquele leve e rápido lamber de lábios. – Gosto do seu beijo.

 

Ouviu o sussurro e voltou a abrir os olhos, as batidas em seu peito ficando cada vez mais rápidas.

 

\- Hisoka, eu g... – Sentiu o indicador dele em seus lábios e o sorriso do mais velho sumiu.

 

\- É hora de ir embora. – O olhou quase assustado, será que apesar de tudo, ele... – Amanhã você volta. – E com um movimento de cabeça o ruivo indicou a porta antes que soasse uma batida. – É Hanzou.

 

Então ele se afastou, virando-se de costas, mas o menor sorriu enquanto a porta se abria. Queria poder ter dito, ter sido mais rápido, mas poderia se confessar mais tarde, afinal ele continuaria ali! Por isso não se importou de ir com Hanzou naquela noite.

 

\- Até amanha, Hisoka. – Viu o aceno dele e saiu.

 

Então o moreno pôde respirar, fechando os olhos, lambendo os lábios e sentindo o gosto infantil neles. Gemeu no quarto sozinho, tocando de leve o próprio volume que procurara esconder do mais novo. Ele tinha de se controlar, só não esperava que fosse o garoto que viesse a ter a iniciativa, se soubesse disso teria sido mais cauteloso.

 

Em outra cidade, outra situação, ele não teria se importado de enfiar-se naquilo de cabeça, mas no momento... Ele precisava livrar-se dos incômodos antes de começar qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa? Não, aquilo não era qualquer coisa. Era estranho, aquele menino de olhos brilhantes lhe fazia sentir algo diferente, algo a mais... Algo que também o assustava. Admitia. Talvez seus problemas não fossem a única coisa que lhe faziam se controlar perto do menor, esse sentimento, essa coisa que ele não saberia nomear, também o fazia hesitar antes de simplesmente tomar para si o que queria, como era acostumado a fazer.


	5. Visitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que eu demorei tipo mais de um mês com esse capítulo e eu peço mil desculpas pela demora. Só posso escrever nos finais de semana, e essa epoca arranjei uma tendinite horrivel e um cistozinho no pulso que me atrapalha, so agora voltei realmente a escrever e peço desculpas por nao avisar antes.
> 
> Em compensação o capitulo está maior!

\- Se você está aqui para me dizer que eles o encontraram, sugiro que dê meia volta antes que eu termine de me vestir.

 

Avisou. Só duas pessoas ousavam abrir a porta de seu quarto sem bater e a diferença entre elas era óbvia, por mais que os passos de ambos fossem silenciosos e que se esgueirassem como sombras por aí, reconhece-los não era uma tarefa difícil, ao menos não para si. Considerava que havia um abismo de diferenças entre um ladrão e um assassino, e pela simples presença ele poderia dizer quem era quem.

 

Estava se vestindo, não se importava de trancar a porta, pois raramente era perturbado, mas na verdade não parecia se importar muito com o fato de ser observado. Agia com naturalidade mesmo com a presença do novo homem no recinto, como se ela não fosse relevante. Continuava simplesmente vestindo as calças azuis pomposas do figurino, de frente para o baú onde estavam as roupas, ao menos até se colocar na frente do espelho, observando-o pelo reflexo.

 

\- Não, ainda não. – Por sua vez o moreno não parecia realmente interessado em observá-lo, ao menos não em um âmbito sexual. Encarava-o enquanto falava com ele, porém que ele estivesse vestido ou pelado não lhe faria diferença, o fazia apenas por hábito. – Mas logo irão. É um trabalho muito bom para ser perdido, e somos muito bons para deixar isso escapar.

 

Apesar da fala, seu tom não indicava arrogância alguma, apenas mostrava os fatos e agora os olhos negros opacos encaravam o ruivo pelo espelho enquanto ele terminava de vestir a calça.

 

O de cabelos longos passou a andar pelo quarto, puxando uma cadeira, sentando-se, porque sabia que o ruivo demorava a se vestir. Aproveitou para dar uma olhada no ambiente, por mais que já fosse conhecido. Os baús cheios de figurinos espalhados pelo quarto, aqueles que não cabiam nos cabideiros, os quais ocupavam todo um lado do cômodo. Não havia nada de muito pessoal no camarim alheio, na verdade o ruivo não parecia possuir algo que fosse realmente pessoal, agora que pensava. O que era curioso de se lembrar, pois no mesmo momento seus olhos paravam em um interessante objeto que, ele tinha certeza, nunca estivera ali antes.

 

O ator sorriu, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

 

\- Por isso mesmo te cobro o favor. – A voz do Joker saía quase cantada, otimista, como se tivesse certeza de que o moreno faria o que quisesse, e suave. Talvez fosse essa suavidade que dava aquele leve toque de ameaça. – Os atrasará para que não o encontrem antes de mim. – Era um decreto.

 

\- Ou talvez ele o encontre primeiro. – Apesar de parecer uma ameaça, era apenas um pensamento em voz alta, o companheiro sabia a diferença. Ainda assim os olhos dourados se estreitaram perigosamente, a ordem óbvia de sequer levantar a hipótese, mas o Zoaldieck não se permitia intimidar por aquilo. – Achei até que durou muito tempo. – O de feições felinas comentou olhando para cima, pensativo, antes dos grandes olhos negros se voltarem a ele. – Esperava que sua sede de sangue atacasse muito mais cedo. Será que... – Os olhos de Illumi se cravaram nele.

 

Conhecia o tamanho da sede de sangue do homem à sua frente e sabia que quando ela atacasse o assassino não poderia controlá-la... Ao mesmo tempo... Ele era cauteloso demais para satisfazê-la em qualquer lugar, e ainda mais cauteloso para continuar à matança sem motivo... O que era exatamente o que estava fazendo, e pensar nisso fazia tudo perder o sentido.

 

Então só havia duas possibilidades... Ou ele estava sendo descuidado por querer, ou... Seus olhos se abriram em uma mistura de compreensão e curiosidade, fazendo-os parecer ainda mais profundos e escuros.

 

\- Bom, azar o dele de toda forma. – Apesar do sorriso de canto, para o Zoaldieck aquilo era um blefe, caso contrário não teria se escondido desde o início, mas ele não discutiria veracidade com um mentiroso. – Foi só para me avisar isso que veio?

 

\- Papai está chegando perto. – Não tocou no outro assunto, se tinha se distraído ou simplesmente decidido que não valia a pena não era possível saber. – Nem mesmo eu posso continuar atrasando-o sem que ele perceba. – Era prático e honesto ao dizer aquilo, sabia seus limites. – E se ele descobrir, isso é traição de família. – O joker logo soube que era o jeito dele de dizer que seu prazo estava acabando, um favor devido não chegava perto ao peso do sangue.

 

\- Como se lhe fosse acontecer algo... – Desdenhou o homem seminu, mesmo sabendo que isso não o faria mudar de ideia. – Família não mata família.

 

O moreno ignorou o sorriso presunçoso e o comentário, levantando-se da cadeira, terminara o que viera fazer ali.

 

\- Só achei que deveria saber... – O encarou por um momento, pensativo, mas negou com a cabeça. – Teria cuidado se fosse você.

 

Nada respondeu, observando-o sair e sorrindo meio amargo assim que a porta se fechou. Por mais informado que fosse Illumi, sequer percebera que sua possibilidade era na verdade uma realidade agora. De certa forma o moreno tinha razão, fora descuidado. Em sua ânsia de proteger seu novo... Seja lá o que Gon era, havia acabado se revelando, o que só era confirmado pelos homens que apareciam observando-o na plateia, sempre os mesmos, toda vez, e assim que se livrava de um, outro aparecia, porque é claro, aquele covarde não tinha calças para lhe enfrentar sozinho. Ou tinha... Até molhá-las, riu com o pensamento.

 

Não que realmente se sentisse intimidado, ah não, na verdade uma parte sua até achava aquilo excitante, e era por aquela parte que Kuroro continuava a lhe encher com suas repetitivas propostas para que voltasse ao grupo.

 

As coisas estavam meio estranhas desde aquele beijo. Quer dizer, não estranhas desagradáveis, ele apenas não sabia direito como agir. Hisoka não lhe dera oportunidades de lhe beijar desde então, nem tentara ele mesmo tomar a iniciativa. Já pensara em ficar de mãos dadas com ele, mas como conversavam apenas no camarim o moreno não via muito sentido nisso e o próprio joker não parecia do tipo que ficava de mãos dadas com alguém, mas o menino tentava não se desanimar.

 

A verdade era que... Parecia que nada havia acontecido. As conversas continuavam como antes e suas visitas tinham a mesma frequência, não que achasse ruim, pelo contrário, não queria que aquilo mudasse, esse havia sido seu maior medo, não? Apenas não sabia direito o que esperava depois... Talvez que ele lhe beijasse de novo? Certamente iria querer isso. Sorriu, o beijo dele tinha sido bom.

 

Ou podia querer que ele lhe contasse porque aqueles homens o visitavam, ou que lhe pedisse em namoro... Deveria pedi-lo em namoro? Achava que ele se assustaria se o fizesse, Hisoka não parecia alguém de compromisso.

 

A verdade era que desde o beijo era ainda mais difícil tirar o ator da cabeça, principalmente porque quando pensava no assunto, agora, tudo ficava ainda mais embaralhado em sua mente. Se ele não tinha dito mais nada era por que não gostava? Ou ele tinha gostado e aquilo era alguma... Regra de adulto? Não sabia. Talvez ele fosse tímido para tocar no assunto, mas... Hisoka, tímido? Não parecia possível.

 

Eram muitas perguntas e ele ainda não fizera nenhuma ao mais velho porque não... Não parecia ser o momento certo para fazê-las. Dava de ombros, não sabia o porquê dessa sensação, mas algo lhe dizia que não era hora. Portanto, já que ele não ia ter resposta por um tempo mesmo, não tinha problema em deixar tais dúvidas de lado e simplesmente aproveitar os momentos que passava com o mais velho. Era assim que ele gostava de fazer com tudo, aproveitar o agora, então porque com o adulto não podia ser igual?

 

Saiu da peça assim que ela acabou. Ainda era sobre a menina que se casava com o rei, mas sempre se divertia. Nas partes engraçadas ele sempre ria, nunca parecia perder a graça, ou o drama, no caso das cenas tristes ou trágicas, e as cenas de ação continuavam tão emocionantes quanto da primeira vez.  Foi correndo para o camarim dele e, como sempre, bateu na porta antes de entrar.

 

Mas não foi Hisoka quem o atendeu.

 

Por reflexo, recuou alguns passos, as sobrancelhas se arqueando em surpresa ao encarar o moreno de rosto jovem à sua frente.

 

\- Desculpe.

 

Pediu com pressa e estava prestes a se virar e sair correndo para esperar o amigo quando o maior abriu a porta e sua voz mais rouca lhe chegou aos ouvidos.

 

\- Eu queria falar com você. Entre.

 

Sentiu os músculos se tencionarem e não conseguiu se mover, mesmo que ainda quisesse se afastar, ir embora e esperar pelo ator. Era como se aquele tom imperativo na voz do adulto lhe controlasse e essa sensação era desagradável. Ele teve medo, por algum motivo o homem a sua frente lhe intimidava. Perguntou-se o que ele poderia querer consigo. Sequer sabia seu nome, ou saberia?

 

Seria ele algum tipo de namorado de Hisoka? Mas se sim, porque o mais pálido não tinha mencionado isso? Será que ele tinha raiva de si por beijar o namorado dele? Não, não, Hisoka não era namorado de ninguém, não que soubesse, pelo menos. Mas que outro assunto teria o desconhecido para tratar consigo se a única coisa em comum a eles era o dono daquele camarim? Talvez ele não estivesse com raiva, só chateado... Mas por que? Afinal quem era aquele homem e por que ele estava ali?

 

Todas essas perguntas lhe fizeram se endireitar de volta para ele, notando que o estranho se afastara da porta, a qual permanecia aberta, um convite. O menino olhou para o camarim e não havia sinal do falso vilão.

 

Quem era aquele cara e por que ele podia entrar no cômodo do mais velho mesmo quando ele não estava? Os olhos castanhos se encontraram com os negros como se quisessem lê-los, penetrar naquele mar escuro e descobrir seus segredos. Sem pensar no que poderia acontecer, a criança avançou, aceitando o convite e pareceu só acordar quando a porta fechou com uma batida atrás de si.

 

O ladrão rodeou-o, como um predador que analisa uma possível presa, mas o menino não se moveu, por mais que tivesse medo, que seus pelos estivessem eriçados com a noção de que ele lhe observava atentamente notando cada movimento de seus músculos novamente tensos e sua respiração que tentava manter-se calma, mas insistia em pesar. Mesmo ciente desse exame, ele não fraquejou um segundo sequer.

 

Então o outro parou em sua frente e sorriu. Um sorriso mais falso que os sorrisos de Hisoka, frio, uma simples máscara de simpatia que o garoto sabia ser uma ilusão. Ele não gostava de si. Não lhe conhecia, mas não gostava, e o mais baixo soube que o que aquele homem mais queria era lhe ver longe.

 

\- Por que você está aqui?

 

Talvez fosse a ciência de que aquele homem o queria longe que lhe fazia pensar assim, mas aquela pergunta lhe soou como uma ofensa, como se aquele não fosse seu lugar. Tinha quase certeza que era por isso, pois apesar dessa impressão a pergunta fora feita em um falso tom simpático, como se ele tentasse ser gentil. Encarou-o, arrumando a postura, como se com sua linguagem corporal dissesse ao mais velho que tinha tanto direito de estar ali quanto ele. Tinha, era sempre convidado pelo  adulto afinal. Foi nisso que encontrou seu motivo.

 

\- Sou amigo de Hisoka.

 

O sorriso dele mudou como se achasse algo de engraçado no que dizia. Aquilo irritou o menor.

 

\- O que é?! – Perguntou, irritando-se e gritando com ele e isso só o divertiu mais.

 

\- Amigo de Hisoka? Hisoka não tem amigos. – Ele decretou, como se aquilo encerrasse o assunto.

 

\- Não é você quem decide se Hisoka tem amigos ou não!

 

Gritou, avançando um passo em direção a ele. Quem aquele homem achava que era para decretar tal tipo de coisa? Dono de Hisoka? Porque não era, e ele não podia sair decidindo aquilo só porque queria!

 

Notou os olhos dele se abrirem mais enquanto ambas as sobrancelhas se erguiam em surpresa.

 

\- É mesmo corajoso. Ou muito idiota. – Disse o jovem, mas ele não parecia falar consigo, era como se concluísse algo para si mesmo. – Creio que me entendeu errado, menino. – Voltara à postura antiga. – Não fui eu quem decidiu isso, só estou lhe informando. – Ele sentou-se no banquinho que o ator usava para se maquiar, despreocupado. – Hisoka não considera ninguém como amigo.

 

\- Isso não é verdade! – Interpôs-se. – Não pode ser verdade porque nós _somos_ amigos! – Insistiu, porque não fazia sentido. Se o que ele dissesse fosse verdade, então o joker não se consideraria seu amigo, e isso era impossível porque ele lhe tratava como um amigo, falava consigo como um amigo e... Bom... Ainda mais. Tentou não corar ao lembrar-se do beijo, afastando a cena da cabeça.

 

\- Oh, são?

 

Mas não era uma pergunta irônica, novamente havia um quê de surpresa – ou era incredulidade? – em sua voz, como se considerasse a ideia daquilo ser possível e, nesse caso, o como, ou porquê o seria.

 

Seus olhos se desviaram da criança por um momento, ponderando aquilo, tentando botar aquela peça no meio do quebra cabeça que era Hisoka. Por que o ruivo que evitava laços de qualquer tipo decidiria logo agora permitir tamanha proximidade que chegava a confundir-se com amizade? E mesmo que fosse uma amizade, a pergunta era a mesma, por que agora? Voltou a olhar para o menor, seria essa criança alguém tão importante assim? O que ele tinha de demais? Era um pouco impetuoso, corajoso, ou burro, mas o que o fazia tão especial?

 

Foco. Tinha de focar-se no que fora fazer ali.

 

\- O que sabe sobre esse seu... Amigo? – Os olhos negros voltaram a encarar aqueles grandes e inocentes.

 

Gon sustentou o olhar dele e abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu resposta. O que sabia sobre Hioska? Bom... Sabia que ele estava sempre em alguma peça e que... Bom...

 

\- Quantos anos ele tem? Sabe da onde veio? – Pulou quando o mais velho disse isso, era como se lesse as perguntas na sua mente. – Sabe o que fazia antes daqui? Sabe algo dele além do nome?

 

Abrira a boca novamente, mas continuava sem resposta, baixou os olhos, quebrando contato com os dele, pensando.

 

\- Sei que ele gosta de vilões – Disse. – E de chicletes. Que ele não gosta de historias simples e que é diferente dos outros. – Erguia os olhos conforme falava até encara-lo. – E sei que ele gosta de mim. – Não tinha uma confirmação, mas dissera aquilo com tal convicção que na hora teve certeza de que era verdade. – E eu gosto dele.

 

Por um momento o jovem nada disse, apenas encarando-o, como se absorvesse a informação.

 

\- Gostaria dele mesmo sabendo que ele é perigoso?

 

O mais novo olhou-o estranhado, como se não entendesse a afirmação.

 

\- Por que ele seria perigoso?

 

\- Por que ele gosta de machucar as pessoas.

 

\- Mentira!

 

Gritou, brigando com ele, fechando os punhos como se de alguma forma aquilo fosse uma afronta.

 

\- Mesmo assim você gostaria dele? – Por um momento Gon não entendeu do que o outro falava, até se lembrar da primeira pergunta, notando então que ele não lhe contrariara depois de gritar. Como não respondeu, o maior voltou a perguntar. – Gostaria dele mesmo que fosse mau? Mesmo que fosse um assassino?

 

Ficou tenso, por que ele estava lhe dizendo tudo aquilo?

 

\- Ele não é!

 

\- Você gostaria? – Ele repetiu e o modo como lhe encarou foi tão intenso que não pôde pensar em retruca-lo de novo. – Ainda que tivesse matado pessoas. Ainda que gostasse de machucar.

 

\- Por que está dizendo tudo isso? – A voz falhou ao falar com o mais velho, mas aquele olhar não se desviava de si.

 

\- Responda.

 

Mordeu os lábios, pensativo. Se Hisoka fosse mau? Ele poderia gostar de alguém que fizesse mal aos outros? Ele poderia amar o monstro que ele descrevia? As unhas bem cortadas arranharam as palmas da própria mão e ele mordeu os lábios. Queria dizer que sim, gostaria de Hisoka de qualquer jeito, mas aquilo... Talvez aquilo sim fosse complicado demais para alguém de sua idade, tinha ímpeto de confirmar, mas algo lhe impedia. Então perguntou-se porque estava levando aquela pergunta tão a sério, não era como se fosse verdade, não é?

 

\- Entendo. – Foi o mais alto quem falou primeiro, como se seu silencio fosse a única resposta de que precisasse, e finalmente ele se moveu, levantando-se e se virando de frente para o espelho, encarando-o pelo vidro. – Se é assim, seria melhor pra você se saísse daqui, estaria...

 

E o que quer que fosse falar foi cortado quando a porta se abriu com violência. O ruivo entrou no cômodo, os passos normalmente leves estavam rígidos e seu cenho estava fechado enquanto encarava o mais alvo. Por um momento os olhos pararam sobre o menino, e ele sorriu de leve apenas para a criança por um único segundo, antes de voltar-se para o adulto.

 

\- Eu imaginei que era aqui que estaria. – A voz não continha o sarcasmo de sempre, mas algo nela arrepiou os pelos de Gon, que observou o mais velho sem entender o que era aquilo em seu tom que lhe deixava em alerta. Kuroro por sua vez apenas se virou para o recém chegado, o rosto calmo, impassível, mas nada respondeu. – Saia.

 

O de cabelos espetados encarou os dois, sentindo-se tenso, mesmo sem entender, sentia que o desconhecido queria contrariar o ruivo, ou simplesmente desobedecê-lo.

 

\- Muito bem. – O garoto surpreendeu-se quando ele simplesmente aceitou a ordem, sustentando seu olhar quando se voltou para si. – Deveria seguir meu conselho. – Foi à última coisa que disse antes de Hisoka fechar a porta às suas costas.

 

Por um tempo o mais novo apenas encarou as costas do ator, percebendo que esse era um lado dele que nunca vira antes. Já ia perguntar se estava tudo bem quando ele virou-se para encarar-lhe, o sorriso cínico de sempre, dessa vez um pouco forçado, e Gon teve a impressão de que ele queria lhe acalmar com aquilo.

 

\- Você não deveria ficar sozinho com pessoas desconhecidas. – Disse o homem vestido de príncipe, que lhe acariciou a cabeça como se fosse um cãozinho, ignorando exatamente a situação que os levara a se conhecer.

 

O que fez o menino sorrir. Não que tivesse esquecido o que se passou, mas achava que isso deixaria o ruivo mais contente.

 

\- Quem era ele?

 

O maior simplesmente se levantou, dirigindo-se ao espelho para retirar a maquiagem.

 

\- Um conhecido do passado.

 

Passado. A pergunta do moreno sobre o que sabia sobre Hisoka lhe veio à mente e chegou à ponta da sua língua... Mas se até então Hisoka não mencionara nada sobre isso era porque tinha algum motivo e ele não queria forçar o ruivo a contar-lhe nada que não desejasse.

 

\- Um amigo? – O sorriso do outro se puxou para o canto, amargo.

 

\- Não exatamente.

 

\- Por que ele estava aqui? – O menor voltou-se para a porta, como se quisesse ter seguido o caminho do outro adulto.

 

\- Porque é um ladrão intrometido.

 

A criança o olhou com curiosidade pelo espelho, vendo o sorriso jocoso que acompanhava o comentário, como se fosse uma brincadeira, mas ele sabia que não era a verdade... Hisoka era alguém cercado de pessoas estranhas. Os olhos desceram do vidro para a mesinha e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

 

\- Ah! Foi aí que você botou! – Correu para a mesinha, observando um pequeno boneco que se assemelhava a um coringa de baralho, o mesmo objeto que horas antes havia atraído à atenção de Illumi.

 

\- É claro, aí poderei vê-los todos os dias. – A mão de unhas afiadas voltava a lhe acariciar os cabelos, ele sentia o roçar das unhas e isso lhe arrepiava, mas o que lhe fazia sorrir era o fato de que o mais velho se importara o bastante com o presente para tê-lo sempre sobre suas vistas.

 

Ele gostava de estar com Hisoka, mesmo que não soubesse muito sobre ele, mesmo que o beijo não fosse comentado, ainda que ele tivesse conhecidos tão estranhos e dos quais desgostava, por si nunca se afastaria do ator.

 

“Gostaria dele mesmo que fosse mau?”

 

Afastou a pergunta da mente, Hisoka não podia ser mau, não podia ser o monstro com o qual o outro quisera lhe amedrontar.

 

\- Seus conhecidos são estranhos, Hisoka.

 

\- Não quero vê-lo perto de você de novo. – O tom lhe lembrou por um momento o tom de Mito, uma repreensão de pai, e isso fez com que o mais novo erguesse os olhos para encará-lo diretamente, e mesmo que aquele sorriso leve fosse falso, o menino o retribuiu.

 

Em parte porque, por mais que o outro quisesse esconder coisas de si, ele não conseguia, e o garoto tinha quase certeza que o ator sabia disso, mesmo que ignorasse, e por outro lado... Aquilo lhe fez sentir querido pelo adulto, um tipo de proteção carinhosa. Não podia deixar de sorrir, mesmo com tantas questões levantadas agora.

 

\- Tá bom. – Não tinha porque discordar. Ficara curioso com o moreno, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não era bem vindo perto dele.

 

Sentou-se no banquinho enquanto observava Hisoka retirar a maquiagem da peça e lhe contava excitado sobre o dia que tivera, deixando-se levar pelos bons acontecimentos e colocando de lado o que acabara de passar.

 

 

Observou pela janela Hanzo levar o menino pela rua, e soube que tinha alguém lhe esperando na porta. Seu rosto endureceu, simplesmente porque aquela pessoa não era bem vinda, não nesse dia, não agora, não depois do que, tinha certeza, estava tentando fazer.

 

\- Não fique tão bravo. – Não precisou abrir a porta, mas também não havia feito nada para impedi-lo de abrir a fechadura. – Apenas disse a ele o que você já devia ter dito.

 

Com um movimento rápido o ruivo colocou o visitante contra a parede, segurando o canivete pressionado junto ao pescoço dele.

 

\- Não vai resistir? – A voz soou com cinismo, junto a uma pontada de desprezo.

 

\- Não sou tolo de lhe dar o que quer.

 

E seu rosto não demonstrava medo, mas uma calma imperturbável. O canivete foi pressionado com força o bastante para fazer a pele sangrar, os críticos olhos amarelos fixos neles, à procura de qualquer fraquejar, que não veio. O joker riu, um riso amargo, e como fera que perde interesse pela presa inerte, afastou-se, vendo-o arrumar a roupa que amassara.

 

\- Assim está melhor. – O ruivo virou-se. – Mas para alguém que só se importa em se divertir... Está deixando o sangue subir fácil à cabeça. – Ah ótimo, ele ia começar a divagar de novo, gostava mais quando ele era simples e direto, mas Kuroro nunca era simples, era? – Me pergunto o porquê, mas é claro você nunca vai me dizer. Não que fosse possível confiar em qualquer palavra que saia de sua boca.

 

Então deixou-o tagarelar pelo tempo que quisesse, ouvindo por auto menções à catarse e todo esse tipo de coisa que ele gostava de declamar... Quem imaginaria que um assassino se apegasse tanto às artes literárias? Mas não havia sido assim que se conheceram? Em um teatro? Na época ele não lhe parecia tão enfadonho... Talvez por que não ficasse tanto no seu pé.

 

\- Bom, talvez eu deva testar todas essas hipóteses... O que sua criança pensará quando souber de tudo o que você já fez?

 

Só então ele conquistou sua atenção e virou-se para ele, os olhos novamente perigosos e um sorriso de canto no rosto, enquanto notava que ele fingia mexer distraidamente em suas coisas. Nenhum confiava nas palavras do outro, e obviamente não podiam confiar em suas ações também.

 

\- Talvez devesse ter cuidado com o que sai de sua boca. A menos, é claro, que queira que o gato coma sua língua. – Os longos dedos acariciaram o canivete, mas não precisaria dele para fazer nada, com as mãos nuas era mais prazeroso.

 

Mas o jovem não se abalava com ameaças, apenas as considerava mais um elemento curioso nessas mudanças do de cabelos claros, mudanças cada vez mais intrigantes, que por sua vez poderiam vir a ser bastante incômodas, principalmente se ainda quisesse manter alguma esperança de que hora ou outra aquela peça voltaria para sua coleção.

 

Kuroro aproximou-se do ruivo, o rosto revelando sua curiosidade devido ao modo como as sobrancelhas se erguiam.

 

\- Achei que não se preocupasse com palavras. –Os olhos se fixaram nos dele. – Ou então está amolecendo.

 

Aquilo fez o ruivo rir.

 

\- Quer ver o quanto sou duro? – E as palavras cínicas, vinham como sempre acompanhadas com seu conhecido duplo sentido e o tom divertido, como se fosse apenas uma brincadeira, por mais que Kuroro não fosse suscetível a tais coisas. O de olhos castanhos permanecia sério, pensando.

 

\- Você acha que não tem nenhum ponto fraco, mas acaba de desenvolver um. Por que só ag... – Calou-se por um momento. – À menos que fosse sem querer. – Comentou para si mesmo, antes de voltar a se focar no ator e durante muito tempo permaneceu calado. Hisoka estava prestes a voltar a ignora-lo, esperando outra sessão de divagações sobre si, quando ele finalmente voltou a lhe dirigir a palavra. – Você sempre soube que se envolver seria a sua morte.

 

Sem risos dessa vez, como se aquela sentença pudesse sufocar tal reação no artista, mas a expressão de raposa continuava lá quando deu as costas ao outro, aparentemente desinteressado de tudo aquilo que ele formulara.

 

\- Pode criar quantas teorias quiser, se isso o diverte. – Disse, displicentemente enquanto recolhia suas coisas para se retirar. – Mas se entrar no meu caminho de novo... – A voz era suave, mas a ameaça não era sequer escondida. – Não me importarei de adiantar o relógio. – E com tudo o que precisava levar para casa dirigiu-se à porta, deixando o moreno parado no meio do quarto, encarando-o.

 

\- Não quer saber sobre os movimentos dele? – Ouviu-o perguntar e podia sentir aquele olhar questionador em suas costas, lembrou-se de Illumi e seus avisos, será que os dois realmente achavam que não estava fazendo as próprias pesquisas?

 

\- Sei o suficiente sobre isso. – E bateu a porta, ignorando o jovem que ficara no camarim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considerações minhas sobre o capitulo:
> 
> Quando planejei a fic ela devia ser focado apenas na visão do Gon até certa parte, mas eu esperava que o Kuroro e o Illumi fossem apenas elementos, nunca esperei que eles tivessem chamado atenção ao ponto de que deixar as intenções deles implícitas parecesse pouco para explicá-los então tive que fazer esse capitulo meio termo, meio visão de Hisoka. Talvez haja mais capitulos desse por ai, todos apenas explicativos, nao queremos deixar pulgas em cabeças ne? Mas espero não ter perdido o focoxD


	6. Monstro

Era tarde da noite e ele dormia. Ou tentava. Acordou no meio da madrugada, assustado, sem entender o porque. Tentou lembrar se foi algum pesadelo, mas não se lembrava de nada. Deitou para dormir de novo e então ouviu um barulho que o fez pular. Levantou-se da cama e olhou pela janela, mas só via sombras no beco. Perguntou-se se haveria algum gatinho pulando nas latas de lixo.

 

Decidiu então descer e averiguar. Levava até uma tigelinha com leite para o provável gatinho, mas havia acabado de chegar em frente ao beco quando uma sombra grande saiu correndo lá de dentro e por pouco não chocou-se contra si. Parando bem na sua frente.

 

Ele deu um passo para trás, mas não ousou fugir, muito menos quando notou que a sombra estava imóvel, como se estivesse paralisada. Provavelmente aquilo não durou mais que alguns segundos, mas para ele pareceram horas, como se tudo passasse em câmera lenta. Subiu os olhos pela figura, desejando que os postes de luz ficassem mais perto da calçada.

 

A sombra era realmente alta. Havia um cheiro estranho e era uma pessoa, pois respirava, e o único som que dava vida à cena era aquela respiração compassada, contrastando com a sensação de perigo do menino.

 

Um carro passou pela rua, seu farol iluminando rapidamente a cena, e finalmente a criança pôde ter um vislumbre do ser que estava à sua frente.

 

A pele pálida tingida de vermelho, mãos de unhas longas segurando algo afiado e... Aqueles olhos... Olhos amarelos de predador.

 

“Gostaria dele mesmo que fosse mau? Mesmo que fosse um assassino?”

 

As palavras lhe voltaram à mente e ele engoliu a seco, tentava achar qualquer explicação racional para o que estava havendo. Tinha que haver uma explicação para ele estar sujo de vermelho e, mesmo que tivesse feito algo, tinha que ter um motivo para aquilo! Ele não podia ser... Não podia ser aquele monstro que Kuroro dissera, porque Kuroro estava errado! De forma alguma ele podia ter razão!

 

Notou então que o ruivo ainda estava parado e que aqueles olhos continuavam fixos em si, como que esperando uma reação.

 

Hisoka estava no beco atrás de sua casa.

 

Hisoka estava sujo de vermelho.

 

Aquele vermelho provavelmente era sangue, pelo cheiro forte que tinha ao seu nariz sensível.

 

Segundo Kuroro... Hisoka era um assassino.

 

Mesmo juntando todas essas informações e achando que sabia o que acontecera o moreno não fugiu. Porque todo mundo merecia o benefício da dúvida, porque todos mereciam a chance de contar a sua versão.

 

\- Hisoka. – Também não se aproximou, por mais que tivesse feito menção a isso. – Você... Você está bem? – Ergueu a mão como se quisesse tocá-la, mas não o fez.

 

Não podia ver a expressão do outro, e nesse momento era difícil prevê-la. Ele não podia ver seu rosto duro enquanto esperava sua reação, muito menos a confusão quando ele pareceu aceitar-lhe tão bem. E então o sorriso divertido, de canto, enquanto pensava que era exatamente esse o tipo de coisa que lhe atraía no menino, enquanto pensava... Que era esse o tipo de coisa que botava a vida do menor em perigo. Mas ele não se afastaria, porque era um egoísta filho da mãe. Queria o garoto para si, e mesmo sabendo o quanto isso poderia fazer mal às duas partes ele não se importava.

 

\- Vá para casa. – Foi a primeira coisa que o ruivo disse antes de tentar passar pelo moreno, que teimosamente insistiu em fica na sua frente.

 

Ele não podia deixar Hisoka ir embora assim. Porque Hisoka podia estar machucado, e... E porque ele nunca saberia a verdade se o ruivo saísse agora.

 

\- Não. – Mesmo que não pudesse ver o rosto do mais velho encarou-o teimosamente. – Você... Você realmente... Fez isso? – Tentava manter a voz dura, forte, soar como homem... Mas soava como a criança assustada que era nesse momento.

 

\- Fiz. – Não houve hesitação, mas... Mas ele não podia desistir.

 

\- Por que?!

 

\- Porque eu sou assim.

 

Fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas correrem, lágrimas de medo. Medo de ouvir aquela resposta, medo de que Kuroro estivesse certo.

 

Essa era a hora de correr? Ele não queria correr. Queria abraçar o mais velho e pedir que parasse de brincar.

 

Não acreditava que ele matara simplesmente por nada, na verdade não sabia se ele realmente o fizera, mas... Mas se aquilo era uma confirmação, ele... Ele não podia acreditar que o mais velho era um monstro, porque ele não era! Ele era tão carinhoso, lhe tratava tão bem. Monstros não tinham coração e Hisoka... Hisoka tinha um, ele tinha certeza! Independente do porque fizera, do que fizera... O ruivo não era a besta que Kuroro queria que pensasse. Ou assim queria acreditar, talvez quisesse apenas ignorar a verdade.

 

Viu-o voltar a andar e antes que fosse embora, segurou sua mão, não o olhava, as lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto, mas puxou-o em direção a sua casa. Pegou no caminho a tigela que deixara cair quando viu o mais velho, sequer percebera isso.

 

Levou-o a cozinha, nenhum dos dois disse nada durante o caminho. Deixou-o ali enquanto ia pegar uma camisa velha sua, voltando e molhando-a na água, limpando a pele suja de sangue enquanto ele lhe observava.

 

\- Por que? – Foi a vez do mais velho perguntar, e o menino o encarou obstinadamente.

 

\- Porque eu não acredito que você seja esse monstro! – Respondeu, baixinho para não acordar a tia, e notou o sorriso no rosto do ruivo, antes que ele sumisse como se nunca estivesse estado ali. – Eu... Eu gosto de você, Hisoka. Não importa o que você faz... Porque eu não acredito que você seja um monstro. – Apertava o pano nas mãos. – Tem que ter um motivo. – Não conseguiu olhar para ele, olhava para o chão, porque achava que ele o acharia um tolo.

 

Sentiu a mão de garras afiadas lhe acariciar o cabelo.

 

\- Você é um bom menino, Gon. – Ele lhe deu um beijo quente na testa antes de se levantar, levando consigo a camisa. Ouviu barulhos vindo detrás da casa, a voz da tia lhe chamando. – Hora de dormir. – Assentiu, e o ruivo saiu da casa antes que a mulher o encontrasse, quando ela chegou, o moreno olhava pela janela enquanto o mais velho ia embora.

 

\- Gon, o que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou, olhando-o preocupada.

 

\- Nada, Mito-san! Eu só achei que ouvi alguma coisa, mas não tinha nada! – Riu, coçando a cabeça. Não era uma mentira completa.

 

* * *

 

Já longe o ruivo olhava na direção da casa do menor. Pensava em como o menino insistia em dizer que havia algum motivo para fazer o que fizera.

 

Bom, dessa vez havia. Um daqueles malditos perseguidores seguira o menor, sem saber que o verdadeiro predador estava em sua cola. Ah, ele nunca deixaria que machucassem algo que era seu. No entanto não contaria isso para Gon, não gostaria que ele lhe visse como um herói, porque estava longe disso. Além disso, pela primeira vez pudera ser honesto com ele, pela primeira vez dera a ele um vislumbre de quem realmente era e não ia estragar isso com ilusões, só dessa vez deixaria que ele soubesse a verdade.

 

Porque essa foi uma exceção, umas das poucas vezes que realmente tivera motivos para matar, porque o que acontecia normalmente era exatamente o que queria que o menor pensasse... Ele matava por prazer.

 

Riu, um riso que ecoou na rua, um riso insano. Mesmo mostrando tudo aquilo para o pequeno... Ele ainda queria acreditar em si... Gargalhou, sem na verdade entender o porquê, talvez simplesmente a atitude do menino fosse inacreditável para si. Tão doce, tão inocente... Tão... Lambeu os lábios.

 

* * *

 

Em uma janela ali perto um homem sorria, observando essa reação do ruivo.

 

\- Logo você vai descobrir que não tem motivos para rir, Hisoka. – Porque agora o teria em suas mãos.

 

 

* * *

 

O menino não tirara da cabeça o que acontecera na noite anterior. Pensava muito sobre isso, estando estranhamente quieto o dia inteiro. Ainda não acreditava nas palavras de Hisoka, ele não podia ter feito... Seja lá o que fizera durante a noite por nada.

 

Ele podia mentir o quanto quisesse, não acreditaria naquilo, porque ele vira um lado do adulto que desmentia toda essa frieza que Kuroro afirmava que ele tinha! E ia dizer isso para o ruivo hoje, diria até para o moreno se o encontrasse por aí! Estava decidido! Bateu o punho na mãozinha aberta quando fez isso, trombando na pessoa da frente, por não prestar atenção no caminho.

 

\- Ah, desculpe. –Mas antes que erguesse os olhos sentiu uma mão pressionar-lhe o rosto, o nariz e a boca, especificamente, e havia algo ali... Um pano? Lutou, ou tentou, mas sua cabeça ficou leve... Então apagou.


	7. Sumiço

Ele havia desaparecido da face da Terra.

O estranhamento começou quando ele não voltou pra casa, à noite... Não, isso é mentira, o estranhamento na verdade começou antes, no teatro da cidade, mas para a família e os amigos mais antigos começou durante a madrugada, quando a ruiva finalmente se entregou e admitiu que nessa noite o sobrinho não voltaria para casa.

Desesperada ela ligou para o amiguinho mais óbvio, aquele que não saía do lado de Gon. Mas o moreno não estava com Killua e também em nenhuma parte da mansão da família Zoaldieck, na verdade o albino sequer o havia visto naquele dia, algo bem incomum para aquela dupla. Só não se preocupara até então porque Gon estava realmente um pouco sumido desde que conhecera Hisoka.

O próximo telefonema fora para Kurapika, mas ele também não havia visto o menino e quando esse acionou Leorio, o médico estava trabalhando e não tivera notícias do pequeno desde a semana anterior.

Chegara até a telefonar para Hanzou, que acabara por se aproximar dela ao levar o sobrinho para casa, mas ele garantiu que a criança não pisara os pés no teatro naquele dia.

O resultado disso foi que ao amanhecer batiam na porta da ruiva Kurapika, Leorio e mais algumas pessoas conquistadas pelo garoto sorridente, suas idades variadas, algumas bem estranhas, mas todas com um bom coração e amizade pelo pequeno, porém nenhuma delas parecia saber onde ele poderia ter se metido. Estavam ali para ajudar emocionalmente e nas buscas, algumas até mesmo conseguiram levar ao local uma equipe de policiais, que não teriam aparecido tão cedo sem tais contatos.

Os oficiais agora colhiam depoimentos de qualquer coisa diferente que tivesse acontecido. Havia alguém diferente na vizinhança? A família tinha algum inimigo? Chegaram a ir ao quarto do menino procurar qualquer indício que ajudasse em sua localização, ou no último lugar em que estivera, mas não precisavam dessa busca para saber seu antigo destino, era clara para aqueles que o conheciam sua nova fixação com o teatro, por mais que nunca tivesse chegado lá.

Assim como era claro para um medico moreno e um estudante loiro que a criança havia desenvolvido certa obsessão com um ruivo específico, um ruivo de ares muito estranhos, e foi exatamente sobre isso que falaram com a polícia.

 

* * *

 

Por parte do ator o estranhamento tinha começado antes. Normalmente não encontrava com Gon antes ou durante o espetáculo, não tinha costume de olhar para a plateia, se focava completamente na cena, por isso ao final do espetáculo o esperou. Era uma peça nova e queria ouvir a voz empolgada do menino, ou as criticas inocentes que poderia fazer.

E esperou.

Perguntou a Hanzou se havia visto o menor e por mais que o careca não gostasse de lhe responder ele mesmo parecia intrigado com a ausência do mais novo.

\- Vou ligar para a tia dele amanhã, saber se está doente.

Doente... Claro, podia ser uma gripe, ele estivera fora de madrugada naquele frio consigo... Mas duvidava um pouco disso, em parte porque achava que Gon era mais resistente que isso em saúde, em outra parte... Era o que ele chamava de instinto.

Porque seria coincidência demais ter um porco espiando a janela da sua criança e ele sumir no dia seguinte por uma simples gripe. Ele não acreditava em coincidências tão grandes.

Ao pensar na possibilidade sentiu um aperto no peito, a mão de unhas afiadas tocando o local com incredulidade, há tanto tempo achava que não podia sentir nada assim... E doía, e era ruim, ele queria arrancar a porcaria do coração do peito para fazer aquilo parar, aquela agonia, a ansiedade. A preocupação.

Porém ele não era um suicida, apesar de o considerarem louco, era um assassino.

Fraqueza. Lembrou-se das palavras de Kuroro, não, não podia agir sem pensar. Normalizou o ritmo da respiração e se acalmou, ou tentou. Tinha que ser frio, calcular seus movimentos. Primeiramente ele tinha que ter certeza do que acontecera, virou-se para a porta do quarto decidido em ir conferir como estava o mais novo. Então parou. Movimentos calculados. Podia ser, na pouca porcentagem de chance que havia, uma coincidência. E podia ser uma armadilha. Conteve-se, sentia aquela sede de sangue, mas tinha que ser discreto dessa vez, esperaria o dia seguinte, esperaria notícias de Hanzou.

Durante à tarde ele voltou para o teatro com a desculpa de ensaiar e foi à procura do guarda porque sabia o horário em que ele chegava ali à tarde, tinham poucos funcionários para mudança de turno. Questionou-o sobre o menino e sentiu-o estranho. Todos ali sabiam do passado de todos, ninguém naquele teatro era inocente, mas aquele olhar que ele lhe deu, o tom com que lhe falou, não era a simples hesitação, o simples julgamento de sempre, havia algo mais.

Bastava somar dois mais dois.

Fechou a porta do camarim. A mente trabalhou rápido e isso se refletiu em seu corpo com a volta do aperto que tratou prontamente de ignorar. Ele sabia que só havia uma pessoa que era atrevida e burra o bastante para lhe provocar daquele jeito. E sim ele sabia que era uma provocação, só um idiota não perceberia isso.

Arrependeu-se de não tê-lo procurado com mais afinco antes. Sabia que era observado, se tivesse tentado teria acabado com aquilo rápido, mas ele queria enrolar não era? Brincar de gato e rato. Aparentemente no momento ele era o rato, não seria um problema, tudo estaria perfeito, no entanto ele nunca somara Gon àquela equação.

Ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo lhe doía o peito, o sangue fervia como não acontecia há muito tempo, podia até sentir o cheiro do sangue, o gosto. Aquele homem fora burro porque apenas lhe dera mais um motivo para mata-lo, apenas deixaria aquilo mais doce, só precisava encontra-lo.

Lançou um olhar ao pequeno boneco de palhaço e viu o que estava ao lado. Uma caixa. A expressão era dura, séria quando se aproximou para abri-la e não demonstrou surpresa com o conteúdo, o dedinho infantil que apontava o endereço do remetente escrito em um bilhetinho.

Ouviu uma agitação no prédio ao mesmo tempo em que abria o bilhetinho contendo um endereço e uma carinha sorridente. Os olhos amarelos se voltaram para a porta e o raciocínio interrompido pela caixa voltou. Era algo bastante previsível na verdade, assim como descobrir quem havia levado o menino.

A expressão de Hanzou, o celular que não saía de sua mão naquele dia. Ele ligara para a tia, não era? Para completar o ator devia ser o elemento mais novo na vida de Gon e tinha um passado vermelho. Bom, não poderia culpa-los por pensarem nisso, daria uma medalhinha para eles se fosse ficar para ver o que ia acontecer.

Mas alguém tinha que botar ordem naquele inferno, e quem melhor para isso que o próprio demônio?

Não poderia fazer nada preso, por esse motivo escapou pela janela, subindo pelos telhados do prédio antes que a porta do camarim fosse arrombada. Levava consigo o pequeno presente que alimentava sua vontade de matar e, apesar da raiva, no rosto havia um sorriso insano, sádico, enquanto lambia os próprios lábios em antecipação.

 

* * *

 

Já na mansão Zoaldieck, Illumi notava como o irmão menor parecia inquieto aquele dia, era a segunda vez que o via andando de lá para cá até que o albino pareceu se decidir e tomou o caminho do escritório do pai. O moreno ficou do lado de fora, mas pôde ouvir claramente o que se passava lá dentro, já que o mais novo não fechara a porta.

Os olhos de gato pareceram maiores, curiosos quando ouviu falar do sumiço de Gon. Oh, Hisoka não ficaria feliz com isso... A menos que tivesse sido ele, mas ele estava tão quieto ultimamente, teria chegado ao limite? Estava saindo quando ouviu o albino ralhar com o pai.

\- Não pode fazer nada?! É claro que pode, você só não quer!

O mais velho ia virando o corredor quando Killua o viu, e aqueles olhinhos azuis também não deixavam escapar nada.

\- Você sabe algo sobre isso! – O irmão disse, andando atrás de si e o mais alto notou que não ia conseguir despistá-lo.

\- E por que acha isso?

\- Aquele louco te conhece. É até ele que está indo, não é? Faça-o devolver o Gon! Vivo! – Virou-se para olhá-lo com aparente indiferença, notando o quão irritado estava o menor.

\- Achei que fosse mais inteligente. Entendeu tudo errado. – Comentou, sem se importar muito na verdade, mas aquilo parecera abalar o mais novo.

\- O que?

\- Eu não tenho tempo para te explicar. – E ia voltar ao seu caminho, mas sentiu-o segurar suas vestes.

\- Eu vou com você!

Ele tentara evitar isso, mas o irmãozinho era tão teimoso... Não tinha tempo de conversar agora. Golpeou-o e, sem entender direito como, o menino de cabelos revoltos caiu inconsciente no chão.

O de cabelos longos continuou seu caminho, o celular em mãos, mas seu destinatário não o atendia. Bom, teria que dar um jeito de acha-lo agora, conhecendo Hisoka, ele ia fazer alguma coisa insana, homicida e muito provavelmente também suicida.

* * *

 

Ele acordara em um lugar desconhecido. Acordara? Parecia um sonho. Olhou para cima, havia uma lâmpada acima de si que iluminava apenas a cadeira na qual estava sentado, o resto do quarto era tão escuro que ele não conseguia ver nada naquelas sombras.

Sentiu um cheiro estranho: gás. Ouviu um isqueiro ser aceso, antes mesmo de ver a chama, mas não enxergava muito, só uma silhueta e uma mão branca, ou era acinzentada?

-Tão esperto, ele se achava. – Disse uma voz macia, surgindo das sombras que cobriam a silhueta do dono da única fonte de luz naquele lugar.

Havia algo que lhe incomodava naquela voz, algo venenoso em seu tom. Então o ouviu rindo, um riso malicioso que de certa forma lhe lembrava dos sorrisos assustadores do ator mais velho, só que, diferente de Hisoka, aquele homem lhe provocava arrepios que não conseguia ignorar.

– Tão esperto que arranjou um menininho burro o bastante para servir de isca. – Havia um divertimento cruel em sua voz que fez com que o mais novo engolisse em seco.

Estava confuso. Que lugar era aquele? Quem era aquele homem? Isca? Isca de que? Quem se achava esperto?

A última coisa que se lembrava era do esbarrão no homem. Seria o mesmo? Havia apagado depois. Como? Sentiu o coração bater forte no peito, teve a impressão de que ele podia sair por sua garganta.

Ele era a isca, isso ele entendia. Como nos filmes de ação, quando sequestravam pessoas, mas os filmes de ação não parecia tão assustadores. Fechou os olhos, tentando conter o medo que sentia, acalmar o coração ou ao menos parecer corajoso. Talvez fosse seu orgulho lhe mandando não parecer uma criança covarde. Abriu os olhos e viu que o isqueiro continuava aceso.

\- Eu não sou burro! – Gritou com ele, aparentemente irritado, mas o homem pôde ouvir a nota de desespero em sua voz, mesmo que bastante escondida. – Quem é você?! O que você quer?! – Chutava na cadeira, sentindo que os pés não tocavam no chão.

O homem riu de novo, e a luz se aproximou um pouco, não o bastante para vê-lo, apenas alguns passos.

\- Devia ter ouvido Kuroro e se afastado dele. – Kuroro? Como ele sabia da conversa com Kuroro? Quem era aquela pessoa? – Mas... Acho que Kuroro esperava que ele o matasse... Não foi inteligente o suficiente pra isso. Nem você foi inteligente pra fugir. É uma pena. Pra você, é claro. Já eu vou me divertir muito.

“Ele”. Se referia Hisoka então? Hisoka não fora esperto? Mas o ruivo era muito inteligente, do que aquele homem estava falando? Se divertir como?

A criança não sabia essa resposta, mas cada poro de seu corpo gritava cuidado, lhe mandava sair correndo. Como se seus pés não tocavam o chão na cadeira?! E estava preso, sentia as mãos amarradas.

Ele só queria ir embora. Queria a tia Mito com ele, desejava sumir dali. Viu algo ser aceso pelo isqueiro, uma vela, mas continuava sem ver o rosto daquele homem só sabia que ele parecia, muito... Muito pálido. Podia jurar que a cor da pele daquele homem puxava para um roxo claro.

\- Fique longe de mim!- Gritou, por mais que o homem ainda estivesse longe o bastante para que a luz da lâmpada não lhe revelasse. Segurava as lágrimas, ele ainda não havia lhe feito nada, mas tinha um pressentimento terrível. O que podia fazer?

Hisoka era um homem perigoso, Kuroro dissera. Um homem perigoso.

O ruivo coberto de sangue, aquela imagem ainda lhe dava medo, mas talvez...

\- Se... Se você não me soltar...

\- O que vai fazer? – A voz soava irritantemente divertida. O menino engoliu o choro e fechou o cenho.

\- Se não me soltar o Hisoka vai te matar. – Era uma mentira, ele era péssimo em mentir, o menino só não sabia o quanto de verdade havia nessa mentira.

\- Oh... – O homem parecia deliciado com a ideia. – Mas é exatamente o que eu quero.

Sentiu o sangue gelar... Ele queria ser morto? Não. Não, finalmente o garoto entendia, era exatamente como nos filmes, ele era a isca, Hisoka... Hisoka era o alvo. No entanto nos filmes a isca era sempre salva. O ruivo lhe salvaria? É claro que sim, tudo ia ficar bem.

\- Que tal se mandarmos um incentivo para ele?

Incentivo?

A luz da vela se aproximou, mas ele conteve o impulso de tentar fugir, não ia conseguir. Engoliu a seco, suava, o coraçãozinho martelava no peito. A vela foi soprada quando ele chegou próximo o bastante da luz. O moreno pôde ver a roupa formal que o homem vestia, sua pele tão pálida que realmente adquiria uma coloração estranha. Ergueu os olhos e ele nunca imaginaria que um homem daqueles viesse a lhe transmitir tanto medo.

\- O que...

O que ele ia fazer?

\- Como ele vai reagir quando vir o que fiz com você?

Foi quando sentiu o primeiro golpe. Também não acharia que mãos delicadas assim podiam doer tanto. O rosto virou-se sem seu consentimento, mas logo foi atingido de novo virando para o outro lado, ficava tonto. Aquilo doía, mas ele não ia gritar, não ia chorar.

\- Teimoso. Ele gosta dos teimosos.

Mais um golpe, que lhe tirou todo o ar e fez todo seu interior se revirar, sentindo o punho no estômago. O que havia comido saiu por sua boca em um gofo. Ergueu os olhinhos assustados para o homem e aquelas feições que normalmente seriam bonitas se contorciam em um sorriso sádico.

Não ia chorar... Não via as lágrimas que já escorriam por seu rosto conforme ele lhe golpeava e sentia o corpo dolorido. Mais um golpe no rosto e ele sentiu o gosto de sangue, mas não vinha do golpe e sim dos dentes que mordiam os lábios pra não gritar.

Não gritar.

Não chorar.

Se podia se dizer alguma coisa sobre aquilo, era que ele não gritara. Chorara, isso sim, gemia de dor, mas continha todos os gritos dentro de si. Ele pensava na tia, ele pensava no ruivo. Hisoka viria lhe salvar? E os policiais? Deveriam ter policiais.

Ele sentia a dor de um dente quebrado, o rosto inchava, ele vomitava de novo e o homem começou a rir enquanto fazia aquilo. Nunca em seus piores pesadelos o menino pensaria em se encontrar numa situação assim.

A risada aos poucos parou. O ritmo dos golpes diminuiu. A criança ainda chorava, mas... Tinha acabado, não é?

O homem de feições delicadas voltava a se virar e a entrar nas sombras... Quando parou.

\- Ah, eu quase me esqueci.

O menino não o olhava, mas ouvia um som metálico, coisas se batendo. Ergueu o rosto quando ele se aproximou vendo um grande alicate em suas mãos. Abriu a boca, sem nenhum som sair dela. A visão do aparelho lhe enchera de terror, no entanto não entendia o que ele planejava fazer. Um alicate serviria para quê?

\- Uma lembrança. – Ouviu o tom jocoso em sua voz enquanto ele lhe contornava na cadeira.

O coração apertou, ansioso quando o sentiu tocar em sua mão.

O aperto. O aperto insuportável. Para. Tinha que parar porque não parava? A torção, a dor do osso se quebrando. Ele fechou os olhos e dessa vez não aguentou, era pedir demais.

O grito infantil de dor e desespero ecoou pelo quarto.


	8. Covil

Fazia por volta de um ano que tudo havia acontecido. Que ele se entediara da Ryodan depois de fazerem aquele trabalho. Que os membros da Ryodan foram caçados um a um e aquele homem de pele pálida declarara que ia ter sua cabeça.

 

Era um jogo de máfias, nada além disso. Como ele acabara no meio daquilo... Oh, isso era uma pergunta curiosa. Diria que tinha sido só pela diversão. Um lugar em que não apenas ia saciar seus desejos, mas poderia fazê-los da forma mais sórdida! Era quase um sonho... E tinha também o menino de rosto de criança que lhe atraíra, é, tinha gostos bastante peculiares. O plano era, quando se cansasse, sentir a vida dele escorrer por seus dedos enquanto via seus olhos perderem o brilho.

 

Era engraçado que ele ainda estivesse vivo, podia culpar uma sucessão de eventos e contratempos por isso.

 

Parte desses eventos tinha haver com o que aconteceria essa noite.

 

Como acontecia normalmente com máfias sempre havia um conflito. Daquela vez, era uma organização nova se erguendo. Ouvia-se que quem a liderava era um rapaz novo, algum tipo de super gênio. Ele rira ao ouvir isso. Um super gênio do mal? Não podia ser mais engraçado. Mas eles haviam crescido e começaram a incomodar.

 

A tarefa? Exterminar seu líder e os conselheiros principais.

 

Oh, aquela noite fora linda, banhada em vermelho, eram uma máfia, mas também era um grupo de elite, um grupo de assassinos. Não diria família porque para si aquilo não era família. Ou talvez fosse, isso nunca teve significado mesmo.

 

Relembrar o caminho até chegar ao cérebro da organização lhe fazia sentir um desconforto na virilha, fora ali que as coisas começaram a ficar difíceis, que eles começaram a se defender, mas o plano de Kuroro era bastante arquitetado, aquilo não iria impedi-los por muito tempo. Não que Hisoka fosse de seguir planos.

 

Um menino? Não, já era quase um homem. Ele tinha uma grande mira e, além disso, uma incrível habilidade com a espada, mas o palhaço tinha truques. Livrara-o de suas armas, obrigando-o a uma luta corpo a corpo. Foram os barulhos daquela luta que haviam atraído um de seus últimos homens de confiança. O homem loiro de pele tão pálida que chegava a parecer-lhe roxa. Mas quando ele chegou já era tarde demais, a lâmina em suas mãos rasgava a garganta do líder da organização... Fora um bom desafio.

 

Houve tiros, o revólver fora completamente descarregado em si, mas ele usara o corpo morto como proteção, recebera dois ou três tiros no próprio corpo, mas em nenhum ponto muito importante. A porta atrás de suas costas se abriu e poderia admitir que se divertira com a expressão de desapontamento de alguns de seus colegas, porém os mesmos não demoraram a notar o outro homem no quarto, que também não pensou duas vezes ao percerber-se em tal desvantagem. Fugiu, com integrantes da trupe em seu encalço, mas devia ter arranjado outra arma em alguma sala, pois mais tiros foram ouvidos e quando um dos perseguidores voltou não havia rastro dele além do cadáver dos outros dois.

 

Não demorou muito para ele dar notícias. Membros da Ryodan começaram a desaparecer e poucos dias depois eram achados seus membros. Um mês depois Shaiapouf praticamente gritara ao submundo que conseguiria sua cabeça.

 

Naquele tempo já havia deixado o grupo, frustrado com o fato de não conseguir estar perto o bastante ou por tempo o bastante com Kuroro para lhe ceifar a vida, também se entediara e decidira voltar a se esgueirar por conta própria na cidade. Foi só depois de algumas tentativas contra sua vida que encontrou novamente com Kuroro, mas ele tornara-se um contato valioso então não poderia mata-lo ainda. Porque cedera ao fato de que não podia simplesmente ignorar Shaiapouf como pensara inicialmente, e bom... Se ele queria ser morto daria esse prazer a ele, só precisava de tempo.

 

Fora esse tempo que procurara ao segurar seus impulsos, cobrir seus rastros para acha-lo antes que ele o fizesse primeiro. Fora aí que começara o jogo de gato e rato. Tudo sairia perfeitamente bem, no máximo morreria, mas ele não era homem de temer a morte, na melhor das hipóteses, sentiria o sangue do loiro escorrer por suas mãos.

 

Mas agora... Agora a pior das hipóteses realmente lhe incomodava, sem nem entender porque se importava tanto com isso. Não deveria lhe machucar tanto, deveria ser capaz de ignorar isso, mas não era. A imagem do menino machucado, sem vida... Isso despertava sua sede de sangue de um modo diferente do normal, era ira o que sentia.

 

Talvez tivesse sido isso, ou o simples instinto de proteção, que o fizera segurar aquela mão que portava uma faca, torcendo o braço sem pena até notar a falta de expressão de seu dono. Aqueles olhos vazios, que agora pareciam ocultar algo por baixo de uma máscara de indiferença lhe eram inconfundíveis.

 

O fato do outro ter-lhe tentado atacar não era novidade, era basicamente o jeito do moreno lhe cumprimentar quando parecia algo distraído, claro que ele nunca lhe acertara. Podia estar imerso em pensamentos e no maior instinto assassino, mas ainda era atento o bastante para não levar um golpe daqueles.

 

\- Imaginei que não fosse encontra-lo, me tranquiliza saber que ainda reage rápido. Significa que talvez ainda esteja bom da cabeça.

 

Soltou o braço dele, mas a única reação do outro foi se ajeitar, como se aquilo não houvesse doído.

 

\- Imagino o que o trouxe aqui. – Já sabia a resposta, só precisava da confirmação.

 

\- Soube sobre Gon, então decidi procurar-lhe. – Respondeu o moreno, calmo. – Imaginei que fosse fazer algo idiota como se jogar no covil das feras. – Olhou para o ruivo, com certa curiosidade. – Eu estava certo, era isso o que ia fazer agora, não é? – A pergunta era uma mera formalidade.

 

\- Oh... Então veio impedir meu ato suicida? – A ira de há pouco era tão forte que o sarcasmo chegava a ser diferente do usual. A pontada de diversão que havia em sua voz era obviamente forçada e o veneno quase pingava de sua língua, mas ele sabia muito bem para quem dirigir esse veneno e não era para o moreno.

 

\- O Gon é importante para o Killua, e não quero ver o Killu triste. – Illumi comentou, ainda encarando o ruivo. – Se você morrer, ele morre também, isso seria imperdoável.

 

\- Entendo...

 

Estreitou os olhos. Não que tivesse achado que Illumi se preocupava consigo ou algo assim. Tinham uma estranha amizade que não chegava, no entanto, a esse ponto, era talvez algo mais haver com utilidade, enquanto um fosse útil para o outro estariam lá.

 

Afinal o ruivo não tinha amigos, todos aqueles próximos a si costumavam ser mortos por suas próprias mãos... Mas se havia mão de outra pessoa naquilo, começava a perceber que perdia a cabeça.

 

\- Você ao menos tem um plano?

 

Os olhos amarelos brilharam com a pergunta, não, até então o plano era entrar e matar todo mundo, mas agora...

 

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas notando o olhar para cima de si, já pensando mentalmente no arsenal que teria em mãos agora.

 

* * *

 

Ele não gostava de acordar. Sempre que acordava o corpo doía e ele lhe infligia ainda mais dor. Um dos olhos não enxergava, pois essa parte do rosto estava inchada, podia ver apenas a própria pele e mal conseguia abrí-lo. O dedo que faltava coçava e doía, os pulsos estavam machucados, pois continuava amarrado desde que chegara ali. Estava com fome, mas ao menos não precisava ir ao banheiro, o que deixava as roupas desconfortáveis, não fora por querer, fora durante a dor, ele não conseguira segurar, o cheiro já não lhe incomodava, ao menos, depois do dedo ele não gritara mais, desmaiava sempre antes disso.

 

Mas agora ele não lhe deixava mais dormir, dizia que lhe queria acordado para quando Hisoka chegasse. No entanto ele parecia que nunca chegaria... O moreno ainda tinha esperança, ele viria. Ou talvez a polícia chegasse primeiro. Se pudesse pensaria que o pai viria busca-lo, mas provavelmente Ging nem sabia o que acontecia consigo então tinha que se ater a essas duas esperanças.

 

Dessa vez quando acordou não foi castigado, mas estava sendo solto, achou. Mas suas mãos permaneceram amarradas e eles lhe empurravam para algum lugar, até perceberem que ele já não tinha forças para andar, lhe carregaram e enquanto isso ele voltou a apagar, estava fraco. Acordou mais duas vezes, mas não tinha certeza do que acontecia, em uma delas sentia que estava em um lugar molhado, na próxima percebeu que não estava mais fedendo e suas roupas estavam limpas de novo, também não estava mais na mesma sala, mas em um grande salão com aparência abandonada devido a algumas janelas quebradas.

 

\- Ele está demorando não é? –Vez ou outra, o homem começara a perguntar depois que chegaram ali, ele andava agora de um lado pro outro e quando estava muito impaciente tocava violino. Não era ruim, se pudesse apreciar, mas não estava em estado disso.

 

Dessa vez ele parecia ainda mais impaciente, até que houve um momento em que parou ao seu lado e tocou-lhe com os dedos longos, já não estava escuro, ele podia ver que a pele do homem era realmente pálida a ponto de se tornar meio azulada... Ou era rosada? Não importava. Ele era bonito e tinha um rosto feminino, nunca imaginaria que ele pudesse machucar alguém assim, se não fossem seus olhos. Aqueles olhos lhe causariam pesadelos mais tarde.

 

Arrepiou-se com o toque e todo o corpo ficou tenso.

 

\- Será que eu estava enganado? – Ele pensava em voz alta. – Será que de repente você não serve para nada? – Talvez uma parte de sua mente infantil torcesse por isso, se não servisse ele lhe libertaria, mas havia um instinto que lhe gritava que não era bem assim. Um instinto que arrepiou todo o seu corpo em medo, porque de repente ele percebeu que se não fosse útil, morreria.

 

O homem voltou a andar pelo quarto e aos poucos o menino voltou a adormecer, apesar da dor. Acordou com um estrondo. Pow, pow, pow.

 

 

O corpinho todo tremeu enquanto abria os olhos, novamente voltara a ficar escuro, mas a luz da lua entrava por algumas das janelas quebradas de forma que algumas partes do salão eram visíveis, e também as silhuetas daqueles que lá estavam.

 

Pensara que os tiros tinham sido em sua direção, no entanto viu que o loiro estava de costas para si, andando ao seu redor. Pareceu despertar de verdade e uma esperançazinha pulsou no seu peito enquanto olhava ao redor, procurando qualquer indício de alguém novo no recinto.

 

Ouvia a respiração pesada de seu sequestrador, era óbvio que estava nervoso, isso queria dizer que algo bom aconteceria para si não era?

 

Mais tiros, ouviu um som metálico e algo caiu no chão, logo depois um som de encaixe. E uma risada.

 

Uma risada que gelaria o sangue de qualquer pessoa normal. Para si aquela risada era como a corneta dos anjos no momento.

* * *

 

Porque Illumi era perito em infiltração. Ele também era bem capaz de matar a longa distância com armas inusuais. Agulhas.

 

Sahiapouf lhe mandara encontra-lo em um tipo de mansão, o ruivo só percebera aquilo quando chegaram perto o bastante para observar o local. Era um lugar abandonado e lembrava a antiga sede das quimeras. O ruivo rira daquilo, e achava que era ele o melodramático!  Magoara-o tanto para montar todo aquele cenário? Não se surpreenderia se alguém dissesse que fora o loiro quem mandara construir aquela mansão só para tal fim se ela já não parecesse tão acabada.

 

Ele não estava a vista, provavelmente estava mais para o final, não era possível chegar mais perto, pois a propriedade era cercada por todos os lados.

 

Depois de encontrar Illumi se deixara pensar um pouco mais, tentara entrar em contato com Kuroro e até estranhara que o reforço que ele lhe conseguira houvesse chegado ao local tão cedo, mas isso era uma questão para outra hora, por mais que o motivo não fosse muito difícil de deduzir.

 

Se Shaiapouf pensava que havia acabado com a aranha, estava mais do que enganado, podia ter matado uma boa porção da formação original, mas nem mesmo se tivesse lhe arrancado a cabeça conseguiria impedi-la de se mover, a organização continuava firme, e foram os novos membros que seguiram em apoio ao objetivo do ruivo. Apenas apoio, porque o alvo principal, bom... Aquela carne era sua.

 

Os seguranças foram caindo, um a um, silenciosamente. O moreno de rosto inexpressivo cortou a luz da propriedade e pouco depois os capangas do interior da casa foram despencando, cada um sendo atingido por uma agulha.

 

O ruivo apenas se esgueirava, até achar a porta mais guardada. Matou os seguranças com simples golpe da faca que carregava pouco antes da luz ser cortada, dentro da sala Shaiapouf levou a mão às armas assim que aconteceu e se virou em direção à porta.

 

Ela se abriu e um vulto a atravessou. Um, dois, três tiros. O vulto caiu e o loiro se aproximou apenas para encontrar o cadáver do próprio subordinado, recuou para trás sem perceber que o menino acordava, mas ele sabia que o palhaço já estava lá dentro, soube ao sentir a movimentação de ar causada por um movimento súbito, tentou acertá-lo novamente e não conseguiu.

 

Então aquela risada soou e parecia ecoar por todo o local, e a imagem do riso do ruivo quando ele cortou a garganta de seu chefe lhe veio à mente.

 

Foi então que conseguiu tomar um pouco de racionalidade e apontou a arma para o menino, atirando.

 

O grito infantil ecoou pelo salão cortando as risadas do palhaço, o menino curvou-se em instinto para tocar a perna que fora atingida, mas ainda estava preso à cadeira.

 

\- Quer mais? – Havia raiva, mas Pouf sabia controla-la, fez-se silêncio, um silêncio tão denso que se poderia cortar com uma faca. – Apareça.

 

O vulto longo se fez presente, a luz da lua não o alcançava, mas seu tamanho era o mesmo de Hisoka, então quem mais seria? As sombras esconderam o sorriso de Shaiapouf, enquanto lambia os lábios em puro deleite, finalmente teria em suas mãos o sangue do desgraçado que lhe tirara aquele que mais lhe era precioso.

 

\- Ajoelha. – O vulto se ajoelhou e continuava grande, chegava a passar de sua cintura, lembrava-se de como Hisoka era alto. Aproximou-se, mas conforme se aproximava notava algo errado, o ruivo... Não era mais magro?

 

Ouviu um salto alto atrás de si e não teve tempo de virar-se para atirar, a mão de dedos finos com puxada firme segurou-lhe a mão, o aperto lhe fazendo largar a arma, o braço foi puxado para o lado e ouviu-se um estalo antes que ele gritasse.

 

Para o menino, tudo acontecera muito rápido. Mal se recuperara da dor do tiro e ele via um vulto abaixar-se em frente àquele homem, tentou chamar por Hisoka e sentiu uma carícia de longas unhas afiadas em sua nuca. O toque sumiu antes que o homem reaparecesse em sua frente fazendo seu primeiro som, permitindo que o salto fizesse o barulho característico.

 

Fechou os olhos com o grito, mas não conseguiu sentir pena do homem, não agora.

 

\- Tire-o daqui.

 

Nunca ouvira a voz de Hisoka tão séria, mas tinha certeza que era dele... Mas então quem era o outro homem?

 

A sombra se levantou e se aproximou. Sentiu mãos delicadas lhe desamarrarem, mas ainda não podia ver seu rosto, no entanto a única pessoa tão alta quanto Hisoka era...

 

\- Illumi? – A voz saiu baixa, de forma que ele mesmo mal pôde se ouvir.

 

O homem lhe pegou no colo, mas ele não podia sair sem Hisoka!

 

\- Não... – Murmurou uma vez, e ele não ouviu. – Não! – Tentou mais forte. – Hisoka. – Pediu, e o mais velho parou, não sabia se como um favor a si ou por qualquer outro motivo, mas não importava.

 

Hisoka, por sua vez, já não parecia correr perigo, puxara Pouf pelos cabelos, jogando-o contra uma das janelas, precisava de luz para ver sua expressão, porque qualquer um que viesse a provocar-lhe assim tinha ao menos a responsabilidade de levar-lhe até o final, aquele final doce que lhe enchia a boca de saliva.

 

\- Você me enviou um presente. – Os olhos amarelos brilharam perigosamente. – Vou fazer um para você. 

 

Lambeu os lábios e enquanto uma das mãos prendia-o contra a parede pelo pescoço, a outra puxou-lhe a mão do braço saudável levando-lhe o dedo aos lábios. Sorriu de canto antes de morder seu dedo sentindo os ossos quebrarem, ouviu-o gritar e imaginou que era assim que seu menino havia gritado.

 

O sangue lhe encheu a boca, misturando-se com a saliva antes de soltar-lhe a mão, cuspindo-lhe o dedo, manchando sua roupa de sangue.  Repetiu o ato com cada dedo daquela mão até que sentisse que a consciência dele estava por um fio.

 

Gon não conseguia ver direito o que ele fazia, na verdade era muito estranho. A visão parecia embaçar e não era por causa do escuro ou da luz que estava contra eles, mas os gritos do sequestrador lhe enchiam os ouvidos e faziam o corpo tremer. Hisoka... O que Hisoka estava fazendo?! A frase de Kuroro lhe voltou à cabeça... Um assassino? Mas... Bom, ele viera lhe salvar, não fora? Estava salvo, o que... O que ele estava fazendo com aquele homem?

 

O joker pausou, deixando-o absorver, sabia que continuaria doendo, mas ele não desmaiaria tão cedo. Os olhos dele, ou o que conseguia ver deles, lhe encaravam com ódio, quando não reviravam de dor. Largou a mão dele e pegou a faca que trouxera consigo.

 

\- Lembra como eu matei o seu chefe? – Ele lhe encarou, toda a face se contorcendo em uma careta de ódio, sorriu, rindo, o riso irritante e cínico que ecoava pelo local. – Essa é a mesma faca, mas não vai ser tão rápido para você.

 

O loiro tentou chutar-lhe e o joker meteu o joelho em seu estomago, fazendo-o perder o ar, pressionou o corpo ao dele, ignorando o próprio volume que só aumentou quando encostou a lâmina na pele de seu rosto, cortando, separando a pele da carne. Viu-o morder os lábios, até que o líquido escuro escorresse por eles. Aos poucos ele não aguentou, voltando a gritar.

 

 O corpo infantil tremia com os gritos que lembravam tanto os próprios e os braços que lhe carregavam nada tinham de protetores.

 

\- Hisoka...

 

Chamou, mas baixo demais para ele ouvir, sentiu aquele sono novamente, mas dessa vez sentia que havia algo errado. O corpo começava a doer de forma diferente, não era só aquilo que lhe fizera, os cortes físicos, havia algo mais, mas era uma dor tão suave se comparada às outras que não chamava tanto atenção.

 

Shaiapouf se debatia e quanto mais ele o fazia, mais seu volume lhe incomodava, o fez com todo o cuidado, forçando-o para que parasse de mover a cabeça, mas sem pena de arrancar um pedaço ou outro de carne, quando terminou, deixou que o pedaço de pele caísse ao chão, passando a faca para o outro lado do rosto repetindo o processo, em alguma hora ele parou de gritar e, apesar de continuar a se debater, começou a chorar copiosamente, negando-se a fazer quaquer som, por mais que as lágrimas salgadas só piorassem a dor da carne viva de seu rosto.

 

O menino murmurava o nome do ruivo, enquanto ouvira os gritos do homem. Remexeu-se nos braços de Illumi, aquela dor estranha estava aumentando, gemeu incomodado. Ouviu o barulho de algo cair ao chão antes do homem voltar a gritar de novo até que os gritos pararam e começou um murmúrio que parecia ainda pior, queria saber o que ele estava fazendo, mas não conseguia pedir a Illumi para chegar mais perto.

 

Gemeu novamente e sentiu algo em sua garganta, tossindo, algo quente lhe saiu pela boca.

 

Foi quando o outro pedaço de pele caiu ao chão e os dois homens ouviram o tossir infantil. O ruivo sentiu certo desespero no peito. Não havia mandado o maldito do Illumi ir embora com o menino?! Ele... Ele estava vendo aquilo? Fechou as unhas no pulso, o que diabos Illumi estava pensando?! Esse lado... Se houvesse uma hora em que o revelaria para o menino não deveria ter sido agora!

 

Porém não teve tempo de se virar. Pouf estava rindo... Aquele maluco estava rindo, o que poderia ser tão engraçado?!

 

Enfiou as unhas afiadas na carne viva e o grito inicial voltou a virar uma gargalhada, Gon tossia mais alto a cada momento.

 

\- Hisoka. – A voz foi do moreno mais velho. – É sangue. – Ele disse, logo depois de tocar os lábios molhados de Gon.

 

\- O que fez a ele? – O homem continuava a rir. Pegou a faca novamente e enfiou-a em uma de suas coxas.  – O que fez?! – Repetiu o ato na outra perna, a voz soava fria, impiedosa. Saiu rasgando a carne de sua coxa e por um momento a risada voltou a virar grito.

 

O loiro calou-se, ofegante, quando Hisoka cessou o movimento da faca, mas ainda era possível ver o contorno de seu sorriso. O ruivo largou-o no chão, pisando no ferimento aberto.

 

\- O que?!

 

\- Não importa... O que fiz. – A voz do homem saia rouca, parecia já não se importar com a dor ou em matar o assassino de seu chefe, havia conseguido algo ainda melhor. – Agora... Vai perder o mesmo que eu perdi.

 

Aquele medo que sentira ao tocar o dedo decepado, a ira, tudo aquilo voltou ao ouvir o que o menor disse. Gon tossia mais alto agora e Illumi o colocara no chão. Enfiou a mão no bolso, retirando o dedo decepado do seu pequeno e enfiando-o na boca do maldito que insistia em rir em sua frente, a faca foi enfiada em seu abdômen e subiu, abrindo-lhe, antes de leva-la para lhe cortar o pescoço, finalmente ouvindo-o se afogar no próprio sangue, antes de correr para o menor que parecia na mesma situação.

 

Gon não ouvira nada do que fora dito entre os dois, mas tudo ficara de repente barulhento, ele só sentia a garganta arranhar e passou a debater-se nos braços de Illumi até parar no chão, não conseguia respirar. Tossia forte até que finalmente conseguiu expelir tudo o que havia em sua garganta, vomitando o resto de sangue que lá havia. A última coisa que viu foi o rosto de Hisoka parcialmente escondido pelas sombras.


	9. O Fim

Passos correndo, gritos. Ele não respirava, ele simplesmente não conseguia respirar e nem enxergar, não saberia se aquilo era real. Tinha uma mão muito macia no seu rosto, fria, ou era ele quem estava frio?

 

O toque havia sumido e apenas os ruídos de agitação continuavam, não conseguia se mover, não sabia se estava respirando. Se não estava, como estava vivo? Estava vivo? Sentia um pulso muito forte, dor no estômago, estava se afogando, estava se afogando em algo com um gosto horrível. Gritos, ele queria que tudo parasse, ele só queria que aquilo tudo parasse.

 

\- Gon!

 

* * *

 

 

Não havia nada para sentir. Tudo estava muito quieto. Onde estava? O que tinha acontecido? Não via nada, onde estava todo mundo?

 

Killua? Tia Mito? Não havia nenhum deles, ele nunca tinha estado tão sozinho. Descobriu que não gostava daquilo, ficou com medo.

 

Ele estava com medo... Estava com medo do que mesmo? Sentia falta de alguém... Ou era de alguma coisa? Sentia-se tão cansado... Por que estava cansado? Ei... Por que estava tudo preto?

...

Vozes... Ele não estava mais sozinho! De quem eram aquelas vozes? Sentia um calor, como se estivesse de frente para o sol quente. Como se houvesse uma luz forte em seu rosto. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia. Continuava escuro.

 

\- O que houve com ele? – Tia Mito. Por que tia Mito estava tão preocupada?

 

\- Estamos procurando um antídoto. – Antídoto? Tipo os de videogames? Antídoto pra que? – Não temos previsão.

 

\- Não chore tia Mito. – Pediu... Ou achou que tinha pedido. Queria poder abraça-la, mas não a via. – Tia...

...

Mais vozes. Ei, onde estava a tia Mito? Ela tinha parado de chorar? Espera, aquelas... Aquelas vozes! Novamente tentou abrir os olhos, estava para desistir disso, era como estar naquele quarto escuro de novo...

 

\- Nós estamos aqui com você, Gon... – Por que Killua também estava triste? Estavam todos tristes ultimamente.

 

\- Você vai ficar bem. Eu prometo. – Era Leorio? Leorio nunca sabia fingir que não estava chorando.

 

\- Mas eu estou bem, gente. Por que vocês continuam me dizendo isso?

 

\- Como ele está? – Kurapika? Não estava entendendo mais nada.

 

\- Na mesma, o médico disse que continua perdendo...

...

\- Perdendo o que? – Por que ninguém lhe respondia? Por que parecia que nenhum deles podia lhe ouvir? – Ei... Gente?

 

\- Não chore. Ele é forte, está aguentando.

 

\- Ele sou eu? O que eu estou aguentando? Porque vocês não me respondem? Por...

 

\- Ele está falando! – Passos apressados.

 

\- Não. Ele só está gemendo. – Killua novamente. Que voz fria era aquela?

 

\- Eu não estou gem...

...

Silêncio... Vozes de novo.

 

\- Ele está gemendo muito, vão sedá-lo. – Quem estava falando? Hanzou?

\- Não! – Mito? Ela estava gritando.

 

Estava com raiva, queria ser ouvido. Ele estava ali, porque agiam como se não estivesse, como se não lhe ouvissem?! Será que não... Que não ouviam? Tudo ainda estava escuro, continuava tentando abrir os olhos, aquela sensação de luz no rosto permanecia, mas não via nada. Mais uma falha na tentativa. Muito medo. O que estava havendo consigo?

 

\- Tia? Tia o que está acontecendo?! – Uma picada, reclamou e sentiu algo estranho, dessa vez realmente tinha gemido.

 

Demorou um pouco para que voltasse ter consciência de algo, isso se podia chamar aquilo de consciência. Havia uma mulher de sorriso muito bonito logo à frente. Sentiu um calor no peito ao vê-la, mas era estranho... Não via seu rosto. Aproximou-se curioso e sentia uma calma imensa, uma paz. Atrás dela uma luz convidativa o instigava a continuar, seria ela...

 

Mas estacou, fechando os olhos com o clarão que lhe veio do lado.

 

\- Vai ficar bem agora, menino.

 

Ouviu, e essa voz também não era estranha, mas isso lhe deixou confuso. Olhou mais uma vez para onde a mulher estava e ela havia sumido.

 

\- Vai lá, querido. Nos veremos um dia.

 

Abriu os olhos... Pela primeira vez ele realmente abriu os olhos! Mas eles foram ofuscados pela luz clara do quarto. Viu um contorno em cima de si, um rosto conhecido, mas que provocava reviravoltas em seu estômago. As feições mais jovens do que o homem deveria possuir, os cabelos negros e os olhos de mesma cor, e tão cheios de segredos que lhe assustavam. A luz cegou-o quando o homem se moveu e ele não soube dizer se aquilo era uma ilusão.

 

 

Agora sentia seu corpo. Sentia algo colado no seu rosto. Havia... Arrepiou-se. Havia algo lhe arranhando de leve. Ele conhecia aquele arranhar. Abriu os olhos, ou tentou, estavam mais pesados dessa vez. Viu o longo e forte braço branco, os olhos amarelos, um sorriso que parecia mais honesto do que qualquer outro que tinha visto vindo dele, um sorriso aliviado.

 

\- Durma. – Não houve som, mas a boca se movimentou, antes dele se inclinar e encostar os lábios aos seus.

 

Sentiu a língua dele e fechou os olhos, mas não soube quando ele foi embora.

 

 

* * *

 

Quando o ruivo saiu, ele já tinha um destino em mente. Doera-lhe deixar algo que lhe pertencia naquele local, mas ao menos fizera questão da polícia encontra-lo antes que fosse tarde demais. Era irritante o fato de estar devendo algo a Illumi, mas era melhor do que ver sua pequena maçã verde apodrecer. Agora, só faltava uma peça a encaixar.

 

Ele entrou no terreno abandonado, vendo alguns daqueles que haviam atendido seu chamado, porém ignorando-os. Os passos largos e imponentes levando-o ao dono daquele local, os olhos amarelos encontraram os negros, ele sentiu aquela sede de sangue. Um dia... No momento o lugar estava muito cheio.

 

\- Soube que seu protegido acordou.

 

Os lábios do ruivo se curvaram em um sorriso cínico.

 

\- Um verdadeiro milagre... – Desdenhou. – Adoraria saber com quem eles conseguiram um antídoto a tempo. – Levou a mão esquerda à cintura, que de tão fina dava-lhe um ar feminino, a outra foi levada ao rosto, em uma expressão falsa de curiosidade.

 

Kuroro não pareceu se importar com o cinismo do ator, virava as páginas do livro que lia como se ele sequer estivesse ali.

 

\- Não fui eu quem deu o veneno para ele, se é isso o que está pensando.

 

Apesar de não olhá-lo o moreno sabia com quem estava lidando, tinha pleno conhecimento de que se deixasse de prestar atenção nele por um momento poderia ter a vida ceifada. Esperava que Hisoka hesitasse devido ao número de aliados, mas o ruivo sempre teve um parafuso a menos, ou um grande amor pela morte, de forma que não seria surpreendente se de repente ele ignorasse esse fator e lhe roubasse a vida.

 

\- Sempre soube do que estava acontecendo. – Era uma afirmação, não o culpava pelo que acontecera com Gon, era desnecessário procurar culpa, mas o acusava de ter lhe controlado.

 

Era óbvio para si o quanto ele se aproveitara da situação, o por quê de lhe oferecer ajuda tão facilmente, estava escrito, preto no branco. Assim como estava escrito que Shaiapouf se aproveitaria de sua fraqueza, mas ele estava cego demais, confiante demais nas próprias capacidades para considerar que era mesmo aquilo que acontecera... Ou talvez ele estivesse com medo.

 

Essa era a opção que lhe assustava, era nisso que se recusava a pensar.

 

\- Hora ou outra ele chegaria até você, porque eu deveria me importar com a forma? Por que deveria perder mais pernas enquanto ele espera?

 

A faca pesava em seu bolso, seria rápido, talvez exatamente por isso não tivesse graça o suficiente, além disso, ele podia ser um tanto quanto suicida, mas no momento não estava disposto a entregar-se nos braços da morte, muito menos a permitir que quem o levasse a ela fossem aquelas pessoas.

 

Tirou do bolso uma sacola de tecido, jogando-a no colo do outro que a olhou com curiosidade, antes de abri-la. Ambas as sobrancelhas se ergueram quando viu o conteúdo, derramando-o sem nenhum pudor em seu colo e permitindo que parte dos dedos arrancados de Pufu caíssem sobre si. Um presente? Não... Um aviso.

 

\- Achei que fosse se mudar de novo. – Comentou o moreno, enquanto o ator dava-lhe às costas.

 

\- Então considere uma lembrança.

 

* * *

 

O corpo todo doía, a mão... Tinha algo estranho nela, tentou mover-se e faltou o movimento de algo. Abriu os olhos e pela primeira vez sentiu-se realmente acordado.

 

A luz do teto, que parecia ainda mais clara quando refletida pelas paredes brancas, lhe ofuscava os olhos, ainda assim ele teve força o suficiente para olhar em volta. Um quarto de hospital. A porta estava fechada, havia várias flores na cômoda, era o cheiro delas que ele sentia. Tentou mover uma das mãos, mas estava presa ao soro, moveu a outra, sentindo uma dor incômoda no braço e no tórax. Tocou o rosto, já não estava tão inchado, mas doía.

 

Era estranho... Sentia-se anestesiado, só que não por efeito de drogas. A mente estava em branco e parecia se recusar a lembrar-se daquilo, então tudo veio em um flash e o menino fechou os olhos com força, as lágrimas lhe brotando pela primeira vez, o medo retornando, as lembranças do lugar escuro.

 

\- Tia mito... – Murmurou, mas ninguém veio. Acalmou-se aos poucos e ergueu a mão presa ao soro, apenas o suficiente para olhá-la, para confirmar o que o peito apertado lhe afirmava. O estômago embrulhou e talvez só não tenha botado seu conteúdo para fora, porque não havia conteúdo.

 

Mas agora ele estava seguro, aquele homem... Ele não lembrava direito o que houve, mas...

 

\- Hisoka... – Murmurou novamente, tinha algo haver com ele e com Illumi, eles... Eles haviam lhe salvado. A polícia não chegara, a tia não chegara, mas aquele homem que tanto lhe assustava e... O ator... Assassino? Estremeceu, não, ele lhe salvara, ele era... Era seu herói.

 

\- Gon... – A voz incrédula da ruiva lhe chegou aos ouvidos, ele a viu ao abrir a porta e a próxima coisa que soube era que estava sendo abraçado, só então notou que ainda chorava.

 

\- Tia... – Murmurou, e tudo aquilo que havia segurado naquele quarto ele botou para fora, deixando-se chorar naquele abraço que, por mais que incomodasse alguns ferimentos, era a tradução de segurança.

 

* * *

 

Os dias passaram, ele tinha algumas lembranças de flashes que aconteceram, porém não sabia dizer quando. Lembrava nitidamente da visita de Kuroro, mas não a entendia, porque aquele homem tinha lhe visitado? Ele não lhe odiava? E lembrava-se da visita de Hisoka com um calorzinho no peito.

 

Durante todos os dias da recuperação ele esperou pelo ruivo, inquieto, exceto quando algum amigo estava com ele, ou a tia, mas havia sempre uma expectativa quando a porta se abria.

 

Ele não veio.

 

Depois de um tempo a polícia chegou, quando ele não precisava mais dela. Fizeram perguntas e ele só descreveu quem era o homem que o tinha sequestrado, mas não falou de Hisoka, nem de Illumi... Illumi também não tinha lhe visitado, mas tudo bem, ele ainda se sentia inseguro com o irmão de olhos de gato do Killua.

 

Ele só não entendia porque Hisoka e Illumi tinham ido embora depois de tudo. Talvez fossem iguais os super heróis misteriosos, eles não podiam deixar que ninguém descobrisse que haviam lhe salvado, não é? Mais tarde ele compreenderia o porquê, anos depois ele descobriria o que pensavam que Hisoka havia feito e se indignaria com isso, e então entenderia porque não haviam permanecido ali.

 

Enquanto isso não acontecia, ele só respondia repetitivamente às perguntas dos policiais, tentando não mencionar os dois, e apesar de não ser bom em mentir os homens acreditaram, talvez tivessem concluído que ele ainda estava em estado de choque.

 

Talvez estivesse.

 

Uma vez Hanzou o visitou, gostou daquilo, chegou a perguntar a ele onde estava Hisoka, ele disse que não sabia, mas não podia acreditar que ele simplesmente havia ido embora, o ator não faria isso consigo, ele lhe beijara!

 

Quando saiu do hospital e já podia andar por aí, o procurou. Foi ao teatro, mas Hisoka não trabalhava mais lá. Não sabia onde ele morava, ele... Simplesmente tinha sumido.

 

Então um dia na casa de Killua, enquanto o esperava sair do banho, viu o homem de cabelos longos passar. Levantou-se indo atrás dele, correndo o mais rápido que o corpo em recuperação permitia.

 

\- Illumi! – O homem parou, lançando-lhe um olhar inquisidor.

 

Gon engoliu as borboletas no estômago.

 

\- Aquele dia... Por que você me ajudou?

 

\- Você disse que eu não estava lá. – O menino ficou confuso por um momento, até entender o que ele estava fazendo.

 

\- Mas estava! E o Hisoka também!

 

\- E o que quer comigo? – Novamente o menino se aquietou, pensando na pergunta.

 

\- Por quê? Por que você estava lá? Por que... Por que ele foi pra lá se ia embora depois?

 

O mais velho parou pensando, ele estava lá por Hisoka... Mas por que Hisoka estava lá? Bom, pelo menino, óbvio, mas era uma boa pergunta a se fazer, por que o ruivo se importava tanto com aquele pirralho? Talvez...

 

\- Ele é um egoísta. Não gosta que ninguém machuque algo que é seu. – Disse, mas isso só valeria se fossem parecidos...

 

A boca de Gon se abriu, mas nenhum som a deixou, voltando a se fechar... Então... Então aquilo queria dizer que ele gostava de si? Você só tem algo se você gosta dele, não é?

 

\- Então... Por que ele foi embora?

 

\- Por sua culpa. – Isso fez o garoto pular no mesmo lugar. Culpa dele? – Você ia trazer problemas a ele, então ele foi embora.

 

Problemas? Lembrou-se do discurso de Pufu, do jeito que ele parecia um vilão com um plano maligno... Ele queria Hisoka, não era? Baixou os olhinhos, tinha sido pego tão fácil... E logo depois ele tinha ido embora, os olhos se encheram de água, mas ele engoliu o choro, notando que Illumi voltava a lhe dar as costas.

 

\- Espera! – Mas se o ator não queria ficar consigo, por que insistir?

 

Negou com a cabeça, não! Ele queria, se não quisesse não teria... Ido se despedir... Tinha sido isso que ele fez? Que injusto! Como ele podia fazer aquilo consigo?! Se despedir enquanto estava no hospital dormindo o tempo todo! E... E mentir pra ele! Beijar ele e ir embora!

 

\- Para onde ele foi?! – Tentou, Illumi deveria saber, eram amigos. Esperava um não de cara, ou uma resposta, mas o Zoaldieck pareceu pensar.

 

\- Eu não sei, ele não disse. – E com certeza não era essa a resposta que esperava depois do jeito que ele se tornou pensativo. – Mas se soubesse... Por que eu diria para você?

 

Era uma boa pergunta... Se não quisesse que alguém soubesse onde estava, pediria para Killua não dizer a essa pessoa. Ainda assim... Mesmo que não soubesse onde ele estava... Não ia desistir assim tão fácil! O ruivo não podia simplesmente dar tchau quando não estava em condições de responder e depois ir embora!

 

\- Eu vou acha-lo! – Gritou para o moreno. – Eu vou achar ele, não importa o quanto demore! – Illumi parou, ouvindo-o, porém nada respondeu, virando na direção de uma das alas da mansão.

 

Não que o menino precisasse que ele respondesse. Aquela era uma promessa e ele iria cumpri-la, independente do que pensassem de si, ele não iria simplesmente esquecer o ruivo.

* * *

 

E não esqueceu, por mais que tentassem faze-lo desistir daquela ideia, ou distraí-lo para que aquele homem sumisse de sua mente. O psicólogo que por um tempo o acompanhou ainda tentou faze-lo dizer que Hisoka lhe fizera algum mal, ou o obrigara a algo, mas nada conseguiu. Gon ainda não sabia mentir, uma mentira dessas não sairia de seus lábios, a única coisa que aquele moço conseguiu foi fazer com que o menino desse a verdadeira versão sobre seu salvamento, o que contrariou todas as suas expectativas iniciais e por um bom tempo o especialista classificou aquilo como uma fantasia infantil, uma válvula de escape, antes que realmente passasse a considerar qualquer verdade naquela resposta.

 

Aos poucos o corpo do menino se recuperou e seu psicológico o acompanhou. Ele sentia o dedo que lhe faltava coçar às vezes, e sentia agonia nessas horas, mas sempre fora fácil para si se concentrar em algo mais feliz, ou em algum objetivo momentâneo, então aos poucos se acostumou com aquilo, depois de um tempo a maneira como utilizava aquela mão voltou a ser natural, o que não significava que ele não sentia falta do dedo, ele só seguia em frente com a vida.

 

Tinha o costume de passar pelo teatro, ainda ia lá pelo menos uma vez no final de semana, tornara-se amigo dos funcionários, aos poucos descobrindo, conforme crescia, que muitos deles tinham histórias de crimes, mas que agora estavam reabilitados.

 

Seus laços com Killua, Leorio, Kurapika e outros amigos continuavam fortes, e aos poucos ele pediu um favor àqueles em quem mais confiava para que lhe ajudassem a achar o homem mais velho. Havia o estranhamento, certo receio, mas nenhum deles acreditava que Gon procuraria alguém que pudesse ter lhe feito mal antes. Impedi-lo, nenhum deles impediu, no máximo se recusavam a ajudar, mas o menino não desistiria daquilo que achava que era bom para si.

 

Porque durante todos esses anos, foi aquele sorriso mais sincero que permaneceu como uma lembrança em seus bons sonhos, ele nunca achou olhos mais bonitos do que aqueles amarelos, e mesmo em alguns relacionamentos, ele sabia que o único que ainda possuía seu coração estava por aí, escondido em algum lugar.

 

Terminou seus estudos, começou a faculdade, sempre com um olhinho nas costas. Estaria ele lhe procurando em algum lugar? Lhe observando? Cuidando de si, como percebera aos poucos que ele fizera naquela noite em que o encontrara no beco de sua casa? Se estava, ele sabia se esconder muito bem, porém o menino ainda sorria, não seriam suas falhas que lhe deixariam triste, que lhe fariam parar sua vida.

 

Foi então que aconteceu.

 

Recebeu uma ligação, era Palm, uma amiga de longe. Ela o havia visto, chegara a segui-lo de longe, sabia a rua em que ele morava, mas não tentou se aproximar. Ela era aprendiz de detetive e conhecia um ar de assassino, por um momento hesitou em contar a Gon sobre aquela pessoa, mas o moreno agora já não era uma criança, ela confiava que ele sabia o que seria melhor para si.

 

O coração de Gon pulou, batendo mais forte, a boca ficou seca e qualquer obrigação daquela semana desapareceu de sua mente.

 

Com suas economias comprou uma passagem, ficaria na casa de Palm até descobrir o lugar exato onde ele estava e não demorou, podia ter saído de porta em porta, mas não arriscaria deixa-lo fugir de novo, quando finalmente o achou sentiu as mãos suarem, havia uma pequena hesitação... Tanto tempo... Tantos anos... Ele ainda se lembraria de si? Será que ele continuava a sentir algo?

 

O coração apertou ao lembrar-se de certas palavras de seu psicólogo. Se Hisoka fosse um abusador cruel como ele descrevera então... Ele não teria mais nenhuma atração por si agora que crescera...

 

Oh que besteira! Sabia que Hisoka não era o que achavam, era por isso que estava ali, em frente à porta do ruivo.

 

Engoliu o bolo na garganta e as borboletas no estômago e bateu na porta.

 

Acabara de se sentar cansado em um sofá quando ouviu aquela batida... Ouviu de novo, fechou os olhos, era bom que fosse importante.

 

Abriu a porta e nunca teria imaginado quem encontraria. Inicialmente não o reconheceu, estava grande, quase do seu tamanho, o corpo era forte, não havia quase nada naquele corpo do menininho magrinho que conhecera. Até olhar seu rosto, e foi como se ele não houvesse envelhecido nada desde aquele dia. Os olhos incrivelmente conservavam uma inocência invejável e o sorriso que ele lhe deu, tão infantil quanto aqueles que se lembrava, tão alegre.

 

Esperava nunca mais ver aquele rosto. Não imaginaria que ele fosse realmente lhe procurar, muito menos que fosse insistir nisso depois de todos aqueles anos. Achava que seria difícil para esquecer com as marcas que tinha, mas tinha pensado que aos poucos seu rosto se apagaria da memória dele e que o menino corresse com a vida como se nunca houvesse trombado consigo.

 

Exatamente por isso não soube como reagir ao vê-lo, a mente pensava muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Como ele crescera, será que na visão dele havia envelhecido tanto assim? E por que ele estava ali? Por que lhe procurava? O odiaria, talvez? Odiaria por ser sua a culpa dele ter sido sequestrado e sofrido nas mãos daquele cadáver? Se sim então por que o procurava? Para vingar-se? Não, com aquela inocência não. Para dizer-lhe o que merecia ouvir? Talvez. Talvez ele lhe odiasse por ter o colocado à beira da morte e sumido logo depois.

 

Um aperto no peito veio-lhe, aquele aperto que só havia sentido uma vez em sua vida, ao menos que conseguisse se lembrar. Medo?

 

Mas nada que lhe passasse pela cabeça poderia explicar aquele abraço forte, animado, quase infantil que recebeu logo após ver o moreno sorrir.

 

Hisoka parecia mais velho, mas não tanto quanto deveria parecer. Os olhos dele eram exatamente iguais ao que imaginara e o tempo quase não deixara marcas naquele rosto. Só sentira falta do sorriso, mas não se aguentara antes de abraça-lo. Ele estava mesmo ali, não era uma ilusão! Apertou-o, ele estava em seus braços e não ia sumir, não ia deixar que ele sumisse novamente!

 

\- Gon... – A voz era idêntica ao que lembrava. Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos.

 

-Você não podia fazer aquilo! – O ruivo ouviu-o dizer e o peito apertou de novo enquanto o sentia se afastar, mas ele não estava com raiva.

 

Havia marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto e os olhos grandes o olhavam com uma pontada de tristeza misturada a um mar castanho de alegria, por um momento ele sentiu como se ainda tivesse aquela mesma criança curiosa e atrevida em seus braços, sentado no camarote de um teatro.

 

\- Você não podia ir embora sem se despedir! – O aperto se dissipou e um sorriso honesto formou-se em seus lábios, deturpando-se aos poucos, lhe dando seu ar cínico costumeiro, mas o mais novo podia ver por trás daquilo.

 

\- Eu sei.

 

E pelo peso de sua palavra, assim como pela sombra naqueles olhos amarelados tão frios naturalmente o moreno percebeu que também havia sido uma decisão difícil para ele. As palavras de Illumi, de tanto tempo atrás, ecoavam em seu ouvido, agora ainda mais pesadas, pois finalmente compreendia que tipo de problemas trazia a ele.

 

Mas não haveria mais problemas como esse, pois já não era mais um crime, as preocupações em relação a isso podiam ser jogadas fora, só... Só restaria saber se ele... Queria-lhe em sua vida.

 

As lágrimas acalmaram enquanto tocava-lhe o rosto, podendo sentir o pó da maquiagem que ele ainda não tirara.

 

\- Hisoka... – Como poderia perguntar aquilo?

 

Arrepiou-se com o toque daquelas unhas afiadas, piscou e pela terceira vez na vida sentiu os lábios dele pressionarem os seus. Fechou os olhos, correspondendo-o, a inexperiência se fora, mas ainda havia um grande carinho em seu toque.

 

Era a primeira vez que Hisoka sentia-se nervoso com um beijo, ainda sentiria pelo menino a mesma coisa? Porque sempre achara que ele era diferente, para não sair de sua cabeça durante tanto tempo tinha de ser... No entanto ele ainda precisava de uma confirmação. E quando sentiu aquelas coisas desconhecidas que só conseguia sentir com o menor ele a teve, ao mesmo tempo em que Gon tomava o controle do beijo e lhe apertava em seus braços. Não restavam duvidas.

 

O moreno só o soltou quando já não tinha ar e ainda assim não se afastou, sentiu-se embalado pelos braços agora fortes daquele que já fora pequeno o suficiente para ser carregado por si.

 

\- Você não vai embora de novo... Vai Hisoka? – E mesmo com todo aquele tamanho, toda aquela força ele ainda parecia uma criança ao perguntar esse tipo de coisa com a voz suplicante.

 

Em resposta o ruivo puxou-o para dentro de casa, fechando a porta. Podia ser muito maior do que se lembrava, em vários sentidos, mas o moreno sempre seria a sua criança. E como não tivera tempo de aproveitar antes, agora ele tinha de sobra.


End file.
